Kiss me in the darkness
by Black Song 11
Summary: —¡No puede ser!—escuchó el grito escandalizado y lleno de decepción provenir desde la puerta de la habitación. Fue ahí cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de que no estaban en su cuarto. Como si de una película de suspenso se tratara, giró lentamente sobre sí misma dando una media vuelta en la cama viendo lo que no había querido ver: a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss me in the darkness. **

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Estiró un brazo buscando con sus dedos el cálido roce de su piel con la de su compañero, pero tal roce jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos comprobando lo que sus dedos sentían: ásperas y frías sábanas. No había ni rastro de que él había estado allí, ni su aroma había quedado impregnado en esas heladas sábanas.

Se levantó de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con dicha sábana, caminó al baño y en el espejo alguien había pegado una hoja.

—"Fue una buena noche —leyó en voz alta con la expresión de angustia grabada en su rostro—…repitámoslo en unos días más. Sasuke" —furiosa rompió el papel hasta hacerlo picadillo y lo botó a la basura.

Se metió a la ducha y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo logrando que sus músculos se relajaran y fue ahí cuando pudo pensar con claridad.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy frío y serio, pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan llamativo para las demás mujeres. Siempre vestía de manera formal sin importar la situación en la que estuviera. No podía recordar claramente qué era lo que había atraído su atención: sus ojos negros y profundos como el más hermoso cielo nocturno, o si fue su enigmático carácter. Sea lo que fuese ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese hombre.

Hace ya más de cuatro meses que ella y Sasuke salían juntos y dos desde que él se quedaba en su casa. Cada mañana que Sakura despertaba tras pasar una noche con el hombre que había empezado a apreciar más de la cuenta él no estaba a su lado, comenzaba a sospechar que era casado, pero la verdad era que no le importaba mucho.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa ya vestida y arreglada y sintió ruidos en la cocina.

—Quizás aún no se va —pensó comenzando a sentirse feliz.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí a su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, quien se había preparado un café y veía televisión como la casa fuera suya.

—Tú no te cansas de ser tildada como intrusa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura con un tono de voz cansino y la rubia ni se inmutó al oírla.

—No soy una intrusa si la dueña de la casa me da una llave de dicha propiedad para que no la moleste si necesito entrar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con la vista centrada en el televisor—. Sakura, tuviste que estar en la editorial hace media hora para firmar con ellos la publicación de tu libro—regañó la rubia y la otra chica bufó molesta.

—No fastidies, Ino —habló entre suspiros—. Hoy no me siento bien.

Ino le mandó una mirada acusadora a su mejor amiga, pero en vez de reprocharle algo guardó silencio. Sakura notó este gesto y volvió a suspirar.

—Les dije a los editores que tuvieran paciencia —Sakura le mandó una mirada inquisidora sabiendo que mentía—. ¡Está bien! —Exclamó— Les dije que tenías apendicitis y que tan pronto te aliviaras irás a verlos.

Ambas suspiraron con cansancio; Sakura sabía que de ahí en adelante le llegarían llamadas de falsa compasión asegurándole que le rogarían a las mil deidades para que se aliviara. Ino, por su parte, sonrió maléficamente al sospechar el motivo del cansancio de su amiga.

—¿Y…? —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Y qué? —respondió Sakura sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—¿Cómo te fue con el bombón de Sasuke anoche? —preguntó riendo pícaramente, Sakura le mandó una mirada de ira— ¡¿Tan mal?! Y eso que él se veía bueno en la cama —habló con profunda decepción.

—¡Cállate, Ino! —Refutó la Haruno— No es eso.

La rubia captó en seguida la indirecta: Sakura no quería hablar de eso. Ambas desayunaron el resto de la mañana tranquilamente y el tema de Sasuke no fue tocado en todo ese rato. Hablaron de trabajo, trivialidades y de chismes hasta que llegó la hora en que Ino tenía que irse a trabajar.

Ino Yamanaka era una de las jefas en la editorial "Words are dreams", todos los autores que querían que sus libros fuesen publicados en aquella famosa editorial debían pasar por el ojo crítico de la rubia; fue allí donde ella y Sakura se conocieron, la Haruno había escrito su tercer novela de misterio y era su deseo publicarla a través de esa editorial, Ino quedó impresionada por su trabajo y cuando hablaron por primera vez se hicieron inseparables y Sakura no había vuelto a publicar nada por otra editorial.

En el caso de Sakura, ella era una muy reconocida escritora que había publicado más quince escritos, diez de ellos habían sido ingresados a la lista de los más vendidos y tres de ellos habían sido llevados al cine.

—Sakura —le habló Ino a su amiga con semblante serio—, me até la soga al cuello por ti al excusarte esta mañana, no vayas a volver a fallarme —Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Te doy libre hasta mañana ya que les dije que hoy te habían operado —habló guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Gracias, jefa —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Ino agrandó la suya.

—Espero que estos días pasen rápido, no soporto leer los manuscritos aburridos de algunos autores —habló entre risas mientras se despedía de su amiga.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta luego de que Ino se fuera sintió como su estómago se revolvía, sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos al estómago y la otra a su boca sintiendo inmediatamente una arcada que la obligó a encorvar su espalda.

Sólo por precaución se encaminó lentamente al baño, pero sus pasos lentos y torpes aceleraron y se volvieron aún más torpes; como pudo llegó al baño y rápidamente hundió su rostro en el retrete devolviendo todo lo que había en su estómago.

Una lágrima se escurrió desde uno de sus ojos debido al ardor que le ocasionaban los jugos gástricos y de a poco podía sentir como sus fuerzas se esfumaban. Cuando ya terminó de vomitar se tambaleó hacia el lavamanos y se lavó el rostro y cepillo sus dientes. Una reacción bastante extraña.

—Debió ser la cena de anoche —pensó en voz alta.

Sakura consideró ese evento como una situación aislada, que todo había sido producto de algo que le cayó mal al estómago, debido a eso no le tomo la importancia que requería. Decidió disfrutar sus días libres yendo de compras, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número en especial.

—Lo siento, Ino, estás trabajando —se disculpó mirando hacia el cielo como si la rubia pudiese oírla. Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en su rostro cuando su amiga contestó.

—¿Diga? —escuchó la inconfundible y chillona voz de Karin Uzumaki, su otra mejor amiga.

—Karin, soy Sakura —la chica al otro lado de la línea comenzó a chillar de emoción por lo que Sakura se apartó un poco el teléfono de la oreja—. ¿Estás libre hoy?

—Para ti siempre estoy libre, chica —respondió velozmente y Sakura casi pudo ver la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su amiga—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Necesito salir de compras, tengo una cita y quiero lucir bien.

Karin e Ino no se soportaban, Sakura nunca se interesó en saber el motivo, pero la rubia siempre le advertía que no se juntara con esa zorra, y Sakura le advirtió a Ino que a ella no le interesaban los problemas personales que tenían entre ellas, creía que porque Karin no le había hecho nada aún no iba a suceder. La rubia se cansó de advertirle a su amiga y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, ella iba a estar ahí siempre para su amiga.

Debido a los problemas entre Ino y Karin, Sakura no podía salir con ambas a la vez o tener una noche de chicas las tres juntas.

Se arregló para la salida con su amiga y salió de su casa contenta por tener un par de días libres lejos, al fin, de su computadora. Llegó al centro comercial y ahí estaba su pelirroja amiga vistiendo una de sus faldas cortas que hacían que los hombres la miraran más de la cuenta y que Ino le gritara lo zorra que parecía.

Tuvieron un día que fue catalogado por la escandalosa pelirroja como "divertido", pero Sakura lo vio más del punto de vista monetario, ya que ella había considerado comprar un conjunto de ropa para usar esa noche, pero su amiga la había obligado a prácticamente cambiar todo su guardarropa.

Luego de las extenuantes compras ambas se dirigieron a una heladería a conversar mientras comían y fue ahí que Sakura le comentó a su amiga lo que ocurría.

—¿Vomitaste? —le pregunto alarmada la pelirroja y Sakura asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y no has ido al doctor o al hospital? —siguió exclamando con preocupación. Sakura le hizo un gesto de que bajara el tono de voz, pero la chica la ignoró.

—No es tan importante, Karin —dijo ella con tono de voz calmada para que su amiga no siguiera poniéndose histérica—. Debió ser algo que comí anoche.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Sakura no convencieron a Karin quien puso expresión pensativa y no apartó la mirada de Sakura, entonces una pregunta se asomó en su mente y como si tuviera una linterna brillando sobre su cabeza gritó que tenía una idea.

—¿Hace cuánto que te acuestas con Sasuke? —gritó indiscretamente ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaban en un sitio público. Sakura se ruborizó.

—¡Es todo, no vuelvo a sacarte a pasear! —gritó alterada y muy ruborizada.

—¿Usan protección? —insistió y Sakura se puso de pie tratando de huir a pagar la cuenta, pero Karin la agarró de un brazo— ¡Entiendes a lo que voy! ¡Responde!

La chica miró horrorizada a su amiga quien sujetaba su brazo y la miraba decididamente. Sakura comenzó a pensar, trató de recordar cuándo fue su último periodo y cuántas veces se había acostado con Sasuke. No podía pensar con claridad, sintió sus piernas temblar y al notar que la gente las miraba y murmuraba cosas cambió su expresión de pánico por una seria e inquebrantable, aunque por dentro quería echarse a llorar a los brazos de alguien.

—No seas estúpida —susurró con hilo de voz, trató de sonar fría, pero sonó muy forzado.

Se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y pagó su helado luego se encaminó al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Cuando ya estuvo allí fue alcanzada por Karin quien la miró con la expresión más seria que había puesto en su vida, Sakura le respondió de la misma manera.

—Esto no es una broma —susurró molesta—. Un bebé nunca lo es.

Sakura sabía cuán sensible era ese tema para su amiga. Los ojos de ésta se llenaron de lágrimas y Sakura no pudo mantenerle la mirada así que miró al piso.

—Puedes decirme —susurró la pelirroja entre sollozos. Sakura no la miró—. ¿Cabe la mínima posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

* * *

**Y esta historia continuará…**

* * *

**Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están? Aquí estamos yo y mi inspiración amigas de nuevo :D y gracias a ello estoy escribiendo un montón de proyectos: un One shot, un NaruHina, El amor golpeó el frente de tu auto, esta historia, entre otros. Y eso aquí estoy de nuevo en el género que me vio nacer :'( que tiempos, cuando mi primera historia tenía dos reviews por capítulo y yo me emocionaba xd.**

**Pero hablando de este fic en específico. La verdad es que la trama está totalmente deformada a como la había diseñado antes, no me mal entiendan, no fue accidental xd todo está fríamente calculado. De momento está corto, pero estoy esperando a ver qué más ahí en mi cabecita :P.**

**Ya saben que pueden hacer las críticas, preguntas o alabanzas que quieran a través de un review. **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**(7/Julio/2013) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss me in the darkness. **

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

—Esto no es una broma —susurró molesta—. Un bebé nunca lo es.

Sakura sabía cuán sensible era ese tema para su amiga. Los ojos de ésta se llenaron de lágrimas y Sakura no pudo mantenerle la mirada así que miró al piso.

—Puedes decirme —susurró la pelirroja entre sollozos. Sakura no la miró—. ¿Cabe la mínima posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

—No lo sé —susurró débilmente y Karin casi no la escuchó, pero sí lo hizo y soltó a su amiga quien se subió a su auto y arrancó.

Sakura no podía pensar en nada más que en Sasuke, recordó su rostro siempre tan serio y con esa mirada altanera, pero en el fondo era un hombre callado y misterioso, ni ella sabía mucho de su vida y se odió un instante por no haberle preguntado nada de eso jamás. Él era otro de los jefes de Sakura en la editorial Words are dreams, era el accionista prioritario de la empresa. Desde que se vieron notaron que había atracción entre ellos.

Se mordió el labio en un intento inútil por no llorar, inútil porque terminó llorando como niña pequeña de todas formas. Estacionó el auto en un supermercado a las afueras de la cuidad, ningún conocido la vería allí. Se retocó el maquillaje a duras penas con el pequeño espejo del auto y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entro al recinto e ignoró a toda la gente que la miraba con expresión de asombro al reconocerla por sus libros. Caminó con la cabeza bien en alto por los pasillos del supermercado haciendo caso omiso a las miradas sorprendidas que la seguían a todas partes. Maldijo mentalmente.

Caminó rápidamente y zigzagueó por los pasillos hasta que finalmente perdió de vista a sus admiradores y se dirigió a donde realmente tenía que ir. Llegó a un estrecho pasillo no muy atiborrado de gente y siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto entrando a ese corredor.

En las repisas abundaban distintos tipos de productos femeninos, ella siguió buscando con la mirada y encontró lo que buscaba: una caja rectangular que tenía impreso "test de embarazo" y lo tomó rápidamente mirando hacia ambos lados como si no quisiera que la vieran.

—¿Sakura? —llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus manos sudaron y las piernas le temblaron. Por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la frase trágame tierra.

Se volteó a saludar al hombre que, últimamente, era el motivo de sus fantasías más locas, pero sintió un balde de agua fría ser derramado sobre su cabeza, lo que vio la desconcertó de sobremanera.

—Hola, Sasuke. Qué gusto —saludo sínicamente sin poder apartar su mirada de la mujer que sostenía la mano del hombre de quien ella se consideraba enamorada. La mujer notó que Sakura la miraba demasiado y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Hola, tú debes ser Sakura —ésta asintió—. Tú eres una de las autoras de editorial de mi marido, ¿no? —preguntó sin quitar su tono dulce y Sakura sintió miles de puñales atravesarle todo el cuerpo, miró a Sasuke y éste aparto la mirada.

No supo qué hacer, podía desenmascarar a ese sinvergüenza delante de su esposa y de paso hacerle una escena o seguir sonriendo sínicamente y esperar a llegar a su casa para llorar desconsoladamente y beber alcohol hasta que todos sus problemas se fueran. La voz de la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa que me entrometa, ¿estás comprando un test de embarazo? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono de voz dulce que a Sakura ya se le hacía molesto.

—Sí —respondió con un tono de voz fuerte y decidido mirando a Sasuke detalladamente—, tengo ciertas dudas y espero que sean ciertas —dijo mirándolo más intensamente esperando alguna reacción, pero él sólo levantó ambas cejas como si no tuviera nada que ver.

—Iré a ver a Kenji —le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa soltando su mano y se dirigió hacia un niño que tenía un gran parecido a él.

Esa escena la dejó destruida: Sasuke estaba siendo cariñoso con su hijo. Los miró detenidamente y se sintió terrible por ser el motivo de la destrucción de esa maravillosa familia.

—Yo tuve mis dudas hace unos meses —siguió hablando esa mujer estando totalmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor—, pero por suerte estaba en lo correcto —dicho esto Sakura bajo su mirada hacia el vientre de la mujer y se sintió peor al ver un gran bulto en él— tengo ocho meses —dijo emocionada al notar como la chica la miraba— Sasuke quiere una niña, pero será otro niño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura curiosa alzando su mirada, su tono de voz sonó apagado y sus ojos estaban algo rojos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—Sí, pero quiero un tercero así que quizás a la tercera salga una niñita —respondió con su ya monótona voz dulce y feliz y sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Fue un gusto —dijo Sakura marcando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos desde que la vio de la mano con Sasuke y era una sensación muy desagradable.

Se dirigió casi corriendo a la caja a pagar el test y salió lo antes posible de aquel horrible supermercado. No tenía intención alguna de volver allí.

Llegó a su casa sin ánimo ni de llorar, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba y le dolía, pero aún así ni una lágrima calló de sus ojos del color del jade. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta que tocó el suelo y se sentó, no podía pensar, ni llorar, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si estaba respirando, sólo se quedó ahí mirando la nada sintiendo como la temperatura bajaba anunciando que la noche se acercaba.

No tenía la certeza de saber cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí: sentada en el frío suelo mirando la nada con la mente totalmente en blanco, y nada la sacaba de su transe, hasta que el timbre sonó.

No se dio la molestia de ver quién era, simplemente abrió la puerta y allí del otro lado de su jardín estaba el pelinegro que en ese momento ella quería destrozar con sus propias manos, pero estaba tan perpleja por todo lo que había pasado que no hizo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al hombre que la miraba con expresión preocupada y que murmuraba algunas cosas que ella no pudo escuchar.

Ahí estaba ella, seguramente su rostro estaba demacrado, bajo sus ojos se habían pintado ojeras y su cuerpo temblaba mientras observaba como el hombre que la había hecho soñar tonterías románticas movía sus labios como si ella lo escuchara.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —exclamó desde la puerta de su casa—, ya no me importas y no quiero saber nada de ti —dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir el timbre de su casa no paraba de sonar, pero por alguna razón a ella le tranquilizaba que él se esmerara tanto en explicarle todo.

Se durmió con la esperanza de que quizás al día siguiente podría llorar y desahogarse de todo. Quizás.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé: corto… no me maten, quería fusionar éste con el anterior, pero decidí que mejor no hacerlo porque si lo cortaba quería hacerlo cuando Sakura se encontraba con Sasuke cuando la descubre comprando el test de embarazo xd y este iba a quedar hiper corto si lo dejaba cuando Sasuke iba a ver a Sakura a su casa así que eso…**

**¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en el lugar de Sakura? :P Yo hubiera hecho una escenita xd por muy cruel que sea para la esposa, pero creo que es más cruel ocultarle la verdad :/. Bueno, ya me extendí. Nos vemos.**

**Agradecimientos: **

**Diana master – nekosmile – mussa-luna – anny uchiha 97 – aRiElLa 95 – jan3siitha – yarlaz – Morrigan92. Y al foro: Los malos fics y sus autores. **

**¡Besos cibernéticos! Cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss me in the darkness. **

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

**III**

Se durmió tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada y pareciera como si sus sueños quisieran hacerla sufrir por lo que había hecho, no había parado de soñar con ese hombre traicionero que había estado con ella aun estando casado.

—¡Arriba, frentona! —gritó Ino entrando al cuarto de Sakura de la nada y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas— Es un día hermoso. ¡Vamos!

Comenzó a preocuparse porque su amiga no se movía ni le lanzaba insultos e improperios, como era costumbre. Se acercó a la cama y vio un bulto enterrado entre las frazadas; sonrió pensando que ella había ido a alguna fiesta y tenía una resaca muy fuerte como para protestar.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! —insistió con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a empujar el bulto que hacía el cuerpo de su amiga enterrada entre las frazadas— Te asfixiarás ahí.

—¡Quizás eso sea lo mejor!—gritó Sakura y luego ahogó un sollozo con su mano.

Ino levantó una ceja ante la inesperada respuesta de su amiga. Se sentó en la cama y trató de quitar las frazadas que aplastaban a su amiga, ésta sólo se esforzaba a agarrarse de los cobertores, no tenía ganas de escuchar las palabras de consuelo de la rubia, no quería saber nada de nadie, mucho menos de él.

Luego de algunos minutos de forcejeo entre las dos, Ino salió victoriosa logrando desenterrar a Sakura quien enterró la cara en su almohada y comenzó a llorar todo lo que no había conseguido llorar el día anterior.

—Sasuke me pidió que te viniera a ver —habló la rubia acariciando la cabeza de su amiga—. Dime qué pasó, Sakura —pidió suavizando su tono de voz para que su amiga no se enfureciera más con ella.

Las palabras de Ino hicieron que Sakura volteara su cabeza todo lo que su cuello le permitiera y pusiera la expresión más furiosa que había puesto en su vida.

¿Por qué él se preocupaba tanto? ¡Ella sólo era una aventura para él! ¡Él tiene una familia de la cual ocuparse! Las preguntas siguieron desfilando por su cabeza poniéndola más triste y más furiosa. Nuevamente comenzó a sollozar y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no quería que Ino la viera así.

Le dolía. Lo odiaba. No podía entender completamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, desde el día anterior que no se sentía capacitada para pensar con claridad.

—¡Ino!—exclamó entre sollozos y su amiga la abrazó.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura —le habló en tono maternal acariciando su cabeza.

—Todo era tan perfecto —susurró. Le costaba respirar y su garganta le dolía al hablar.

La rubia no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero de lo poco que estaba suponiendo de las pequeñas pistas que Sakura le daba cada vez que hablaba, sabía que iba a perseguir a Sasuke con una gran tabla con un clavo salido o lo dejaría estéril.

La relación entre esos dos había comenzado igual a las demás: dos personas que se gustan y comienzan a conocerse de a poco. Fue en una fiesta que ofreció la editorial por su décimo aniversario y Sakura había sido invitada ya que ya formaba parte de la empresa.

—¡Sakura!—llamó Ino a espaldas de la mencionada— Qué gusto que hayas venido.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga. Luego de saludar a la rubia ambas se dirigieron a darles la bienvenida a los socios de la editorial y a sus otros superiores y compañeros de trabajo. Cuando Sakura e Ino saludaban a la gente las puertas principales fueron abiertas y por ellas entraron dos personas, dos hombre para ser precisos.

Sakura miró a uno de ellos y no le quitó los ojos de encima, sólo bastó que él se volteara a verla para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran increíblemente rápido. El pelinegro caminó lentamente hacia ella, su caminar era tan lento que sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, llevó una mano hacia su pecho temiendo que él pudiera oír los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. El hombre finalmente llegó hasta ella, tomó su mano y la beso suavemente.

La habitación entera y la gente que había en su interior desapareció para ella, sus ojos sólo estaban clavados en él, sus mejillas seguían rojas debido a la sangre acumulada en esa área y él seguía inclinado besando la mano de la mujer frente a él.

—Sasuke —exclamó Ino en forma de saludo rompiendo la ilusión que se había formado entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Ino —saludó él enderezándose nuevamente. Sakura se sorprendió de ver que él tenía una expresión fría y seria a pesar de que Ino los había interrumpido en un momento incómodo, incómodo para ella.

—Sakura: él es Sasuke Uchiha, es el accionista principal de Words are dreams —explicó la rubia mirando a su jefe con una amistosa sonrisa—. Se podría decir que gracias a su familia tú puedes publicar tus libros.

—Es un placer conocerlo, y muchas gracias —dijo Sakura haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente al Uchiha, éste sonrió de medio lado y tomó el mentón de Sakura levantando su rostro para que lo mirara.

—El placer es mío —respondió él acercando su rostro al de la chica y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Sasuke! —se oyó que le llamaban y éste se separó de la Haruno.

Sasuke se retiró dejando a un par de mujeres perplejas por lo que el hombre había hecho. Tan pronto pudo reaccionar, Ino esbozó una burlona sonrisa ladina a la Haruno, quien todavía miraba idiotizada por donde se había ido el Uchiha.

—Despierta, frentona —le dijo la rubia a su amiga para que saliera de su estupor.

—¿No te parece guapo?—preguntó Sakura sin apartar la mirada del hombre pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ino alzando ambas cejas— ¡Sakura! Ese hombre se ve como todo un mujeriego.

—¿Tiene esa reputación? —argumentó Sakura volteando a ver a su amiga.

—No —susurró derrotada—, pero de todas formas no me da buena espina.

Sakura suspiró y movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, Ino siempre era así.

Sasuke se desocupó de su conversación con los otros accionistas y estuvo toda la noche mirando intensamente a Sakura como si esperara a que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, pero eso jamás ocurrió. La velada finalizó y Sakura e Ino se retiraron, pero la chica de cabellos rosados no pudo apartar la imagen del Uchiha de su mente.

—En serio, no te recomiendo que te sigas fijando en él —dijo Ino desconfiadamente y Sakura suspiro—. Ya sé que te parece molesto que me meta en tu vida, pero esta vez me parece necesario hacerlo.

Ino aparcó su automóvil frente a la casa de Sakura y en vez de despedirse de ella le siguió advirtiendo de sus sospechas.

Aquella noche la Haruno tenía ocupada al cien porciento la mente en los eventos ocurridos con Sasuke, su corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordar el beso que le había dado que casi la derritió. A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la editorial para conversar sobre su próximo libro.

—Se llamará: El portal —exclamó emocionada, casi se podía apreciar el aura brillante rodeando el cuerpo de la chica, pero los editores no lucían muy entusiasmados con respecto al nuevo proyecto de la joven escritora—. Será mi primer libro de terror y yo...

—Disculpa, Sakura-san —habló uno de los editores interrumpiendo el monólogo de la chica—. No estamos muy entusiasmados con la idea, como podrás ver —habló algo dudoso mirando como la expresión en el rostro de la joven cambiaba a una deprimida—, porque no estás tan experimentada en ese género.

—A mí me pareció convincente —se oyó una voz masculina y algo ronca provenir del marco de la puerta. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia donde había provenido la voz y se encontró con la elegante silueta de Sasuke Uchiha, la chica se ruborizó al instante.

—¡A mí también me parece que la llama de la juventud yace escondida por algún lado de esa maravillosa idea!—habló más que enérgicamente un hombre llamado Lee levantándose de su asiento para darle más énfasis a su frase—¡La secundo!

Luego de sus enérgicas palabras uno tras otro los editores comenzaron a aprobar la publicación del libro y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado satisfecho por su acción.

Tras fijar la fecha de publicación y ponerse de acuerdo respecto a la cantidad de capítulos que dicho libro iba a tener, Sakura se dirigió a donde el Uchiha se encontraba para agradecerle por su ayuda. Cuando llegó con él, el Uchiha se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café en el comedor de la editorial y la invitó a sentarse con él.

—De verdad muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad para publicar mi libro —le agradeció agachando un poco la cabeza. Sasuke levantó la mirada para observarla y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué harás para compensarme el haberte ayudado?—dijo él pronunciando cada palabra lentamente y Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta que él había lanzado.

—Vaya —murmuró algo decepcionada—. Y yo que pensé que era un acto desinteresado de su parte, Uchiha-san —dijo haciéndose la ofendida y relajando su expresión para demostrar lástima.

—No creas que me engañarás con ese viejo truco de la dama triste —dijo él expresando diversión en su tono de voz.

Sakura infló los mofletes al verse descubierta, pero la decepción no la había fingido, reamente se desilusionó de aquel hombre que le hace favores sólo para recibir algo a cambio.

—¿Qué te parece si me das tu número de teléfono como compensación?—preguntó haciendo ver sus verdaderas intenciones de aquella conversación. Sakura rió.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —exclamó algo sorprendida—. Después de todo sólo querías seducirme —siguió hablando haciendo que él ensanchara su sonrisa de medio lado. Ella se dejó seducir y de su pequeña cartera sacó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz para empezar a escribir su número. Sakura le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole el juego del coqueteo y vio la hora—. Debo irme. Adiós —dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para luego darse media vuelta y retirarse.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en la mesa observando lo que ella le había entregado: había escrito un montón de ceros y junto a ellos había dibujado una cara que le enseñaba la lengua, sonrió de medio lado, esa mujer sólo se hacía la difícil y lo peor era que le gustaba.

Él siguió yendo a la editorial todos los días hasta que finalmente volvió a encontrarse con la chica cuando ésta llevaba el primer capítulo de su libro ya terminado. Ella se desocupó de sus quehaceres y cuando se disponía a irse Sasuke la tomó de uno de los brazos y la acercó a él.

—¿Disfrutaste burlarte de mí?—preguntó mirándola serio. Sakura sonrió y se apartó de él— ¿Dónde aprendiste tus técnicas de coqueteo? ¿De una revista barata?

—¿Funciona?—preguntó ella mirándolo igual de seria que él.

—Sí.

—Entonces no te interesa —caminó hacia la salida de la editorial dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento de ésta y Sasuke la siguió.

Antes de que ella pudiera subirse a su automóvil Sasuke la tomó de su muñeca izquierda y la giró pegándola contra su cuerpo, ella aspiró involuntariamente el aroma de su acompañante y quedó nuevamente idiotizada y sin poder prever lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Sasuke apartó un poco a la Haruno de sí y tomó suavemente su mentón para luego estampar sus labios en los de ella en un beso suave y pausado.

El patrón de movimientos de los labios del Uchiha le hizo darse cuenta de que él le atraía mucho para ser sólo alguien de una noche. El beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo; como pudo, Sakura abrió la puerta de su auto y ambos se subieron al asiento trasero, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de él para luego recostarse sobre ella usando sus brazos como soporte. Intensificaron el beso hasta que llegó a un punto en el que a ambos les faltaba el aire.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y éste se enderezó rápidamente y lo contestó sonaba algo nervioso por lo que Sakura se le quedó mirando atentamente. Él cortó la llamada y se despidió de Sakura prometiendo repetir lo de aquella tarde.

—Idiota —murmuró Sakura cuando Sasuke ya se había ido. Nunca supo de quién era la misteriosa llamada y en el fondo a ella no le interesaba saberlo.

Sakura llevaba ya quince minutos encerrada en el baño e Ino podía oír desde afuera como ésta tocía repetidas veces y podía sospechar lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

—Sakura, déjame entrar —pidió la rubia tocando repetidamente la puerta, pero recibió de respuesta los sonidos ahogados que hacía la garganta de su amiga.

Miró la puerta con preocupación, estaba asustada, su amiga se encontraba en un estado de depresión profunda y ahora estaba encerrada en el baño vomitando y ella no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría; por primera vez no sabía cómo ayudarla.

**Continuará…**

**Aquí tenemos el cómo se conocieron los protagonistas ;) ¿Ustedes hubieran sospechado algo de él? **

**Un consejo: nunca desconfíen de ese pequeño sexto sentido de las madres o las amigas, a veces funcionan ;).**

**¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¿Tanto les gustó? Qué emoción. Una persona llegó a preguntar si lo había adaptado :O, pues te digo que no, este fic es 100% mío ;) salió porque pensé que siempre salían fics en los que Sakura era la engañada por Sasuke, pero (por lo menos yo) no he visto ninguno en el que Sakura sea la otra, así que me emocioné al saber que les gustaba tanto n.n.**

**Agradecimientos: Z-A-C-G – Sakurita Haruno – Jess Wasowski – Maria J – Mussa-luna – sombradeluz – harunoakatsuki – natico-yan – Rominitax 15 – DULCECITO311 – nekosmile – lu sh – aRiElLa 95 – Hiyoko-sama – mayu1051 – saku-14 the White Rose bloody - airiliz – jen 1490 – Kimisse – cherry – dany 16 - Queen-Of-The-Shadow - akemi08.**

**Besos cibernéticos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss me in the darkness. **

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

**IV**

* * *

Sakura llevaba ya quince minutos encerrada en el baño e Ino podía oír desde afuera como ésta tocía repetidas veces y podía sospechar lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

—Sakura, déjame entrar —pidió la rubia tocando repetidamente la puerta, pero recibió de respuesta los sonidos ahogados que hacía la garganta de su amiga.

Miró la puerta con preocupación, estaba asustada, su amiga se encontraba en un estado de depresión profunda y ahora estaba encerrada en el baño vomitando y ella no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría; por primera vez no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil, Sakura ya había puesto el seguro. Ino frunció el ceño por la frustración.

—¡Muy bien, frentona, tú lo quisiste! —amenazó alejándose de la puerta del baño y corrió hacia la sala de estar donde encontró unos ganchos en la pared donde habían muchas llaves colgadas, agarró unas llaves pequeñas que estaban detrás de las demás llaves. Corrió de vuelta al baño y metió la pequeña llave en la cerradura consiguiendo abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta miró horrorizada lo que había dentro: Sakura se había desmayado junto al retrete. La respiración de la rubia se aceleraba gradualmente, no podía pensar, entró en pánico y como pudo acomodó a su amiga sobre su espalda. Tambaleante, caminó hacia el cuarto de Sakura y la dejó con cuidado sobre su cama y la cubrió con las frazadas. Cuando Sakura ya estaba acomodada y segura sobre su cama, Ino se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. Caminó sin rumbo por la casa de su amiga sin saber qué hacer.

—Cálmate, Ino—se repitió una y otra vez comenzando a caminar en círculos por el lugar— ¿Qué hago? —volvió a repetir una y otra vez. Desvió su mirada hacia un teléfono que había sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el pequeño aparto y marcó uno de los números guardados en la memoria del teléfono.

—¿Hola?—oyó la voz al otro lado de la línea y se tensó.

—Lo hago por Sakura —se repitió mentalmente.

—¿Karin? Soy InoYamanaka—habló y escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea. Alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja esperando gritos e insultos por osar llamarla después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ino la había llamado con la intención de pedir socorro ya que Karin es enfermera por lo que ella y su factor zorra serían de ayuda en éste momento.

—Sakura se desmayó —dijo con voz temblorosa y Karin guardó silencio.

—¿Estás en la casa de Sakura? —preguntó sospechosamente calmada. Ino asintió— Allá voy.

Ino se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga nuevamente para verificar su situación, no podía estar más nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latia desenfrenadamente y todo su cuerpo temblaba. A pesar de que su nerviosismo era aparente se abstuvo de llorar, no quería porque si Sakura despertaba se pondría más histérica si la veía así. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba e instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Maldición, no ahora! —pensó ya entrando en un estado de histeria.

Cayó al piso y sintió que su vista se nublaba. No podía respirar. Lo poco de razón que le quedaba le dictó a su cerebro que se arrastrara hasta su bolso en busca de su infaltable inhalador. Siguiendo lo que le ordenaban sus recuerdos de un caso de emergencia, se arrastró torpemente hacia su bolso que estaba al otro lado del cuarto y saco el aparato. Frente a sus ojos todo se movía, se sentía mareada y exhausta. De repente todo se apago y no supo nada más.

Karin tan pronto colgó el teléfono corrió sobre sus tacones aguja de ocho centímetros hacia la farmacia más cercana; terminado de comprar salió de allí, fue por su amado automóvil y condujo tan rápido como las leyes del tránsito le permitieron y llegó en un santiamén a la casa de su amiga.

No se dio el tiempo de tocar la puerta, simplemente sacó la llave de repuesto que su amiga siempre guardaba bajo una maseta y entró a la casa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura dormida en su cama y a una Ino inconsciente en el suelo con la cara un poco morada. Se espantó, si bien no se llevaban para nada bien no era correcto dejarla que se muriera.

Dejó a Sakura para después, ya que sospechaba lo que le ocurría. Se inclinó frente a la rubia y verificó su respiración y sus latidos. No era secreto para nadie que Yamanaka Ino sufría un severo asma y la pelirroja sospechó que se puso tan nerviosa que le vino un ataque. Sonrió aliviada al ver que ella no se había asfixiado y que sólo estaba inconsciente debido al cansancio. Observó la mano de la chica y notó que sujetaba su inhalador y Karin borró su sonrisa poniendo una expresión nostálgica.

Con mucho cuidado, cargó a la rubia y la dejó junto a Sakura; observó a la Haruno un rato y también comprobó sus signos vitales, al ver que todo estaba en orden se dirigió al baño a buscar el botiquín de Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y así logró perderse en aquella utópica fantasía. Se sentía tan llena y feliz y no podía entender porqué, abrió los ojos al sentir un roce cálido en la yema de sus dedos; una lágrima de felicidad se escapó de uno de sus ojos al ver ahí al hombre con el que ella había compartido su ilusión. Él abrió los ojos también presentándole en todo su esplendor aquellos orbes negros en los que ella siempre se perdía cuando los miraba. Sasuke estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amante y ella cerró los ojos de inmediato para poder sentir el roce que ella siempre quiso sentir.

—¡No puede ser!—escuchó el grito escandalizado y lleno de decepción provenir desde la puerta de la habitación, fue ahí cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de que no estaban en su cuarto.

Como si de una película de suspenso se tratara, giró lentamente sobre sí misma dando una media vuelta en la cama viendo lo que no pretendía creer: allí, frente a ellos, con una completa expresión de tristeza y horror estaba la señora Uchiha, la cual cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos y a su lado había un pequeño niño mirando la escena confundido.

Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas de la cama, pero Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí con sus fuertes brazos.

—No tengas miedo —susurró—. Yo estoy aquí

No supo porqué, pero para ella la esposa de Sasuke desapareció de la escena y se vio a sí misma retornando a su postura inicial abrazando al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, inhaló su aroma para grabarlo a fuego en su mente; fue hipnótico, todos los problemas desaparecían conforme pasaban los segundos, las escenas vividas en aquel horrible supermercado fueron borradas de su mente sólo por respirar el perfume de su amante. De un momento a otro el olor de Sasuke cambió de uno agradable a uno totalmente vomitivo, como si le hubieran puesto un papel con alcohol en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos rompiendo su fantasía y encontrándose con su amiga Karin mirándola aliviada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó agarrándose la cabeza mareada por el olor a alcohol que su amiga había usado para despertarla.

—No lo sé —susurró encogiéndose de hombros—. Ino me llamó y me dijo que te habías desmayado, pero —cortó la oración inmediatamente apuntando a la rubia quien aun yacía desmayada junto a Sakura.

La Haruno se tapó la boca en un gesto de preocupación e inmediatamente zamarreó delicadamente a Ino.

—No te preocupes, estará bien —Sakura la miró con duda—. Fue sólo su asma.

—¡Entonces debemos llevarla al hospital rápido! —gritó histérica y Karin intentó calmarla.

—Tranquila. No se asfixió así que alcanzó a usar el inhalador. Y olvidas que soy enfermera, si tuviera algo ya la habría llevado.

Sakura se calmó con las palabras de la pelirroja. Miró a su amiga para detallar su aspecto: su piel tenía su característico tono rosado, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un leve sonrojo; no se notaba que tuviera alguna herida o que Karin tuviera que aplicarle primeros auxilios para parar alguna hemorragia.

—Te interrogaré cuando tu amiguita despierte —le advirtió apuntándole con su dedo índice de forma acusadora y Sakura suspiró.

Dicho y hecho, tan pronto la Yamanaka mostró señales de estar despertando Karin agarró a su amiga del brazo para que ésta no se escapara y esperaron a que la rubia estuviera bien.

—Antes de venir pasé a la farmacia a comprar esto —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina que no se la quitaba nadie.

Ino y Sakura miraron la bolsa con algo de desconfianza desconociendo su contenido, Karin le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que sacara lo que contenía: nada más y nada menos que tres pruebas de embarazo que hicieron que Ino abriera los ojos excesivamente.

—Quiero que vayas a hacértelas ahora y que vuelvas aquí con los resultados de las tres.

—En realidad Karin —hizo una pausa al notar que sus dos amigas la miraban intensamente esperando por lo que sea que fuera a salir de su boca—, ayer compré una, creo que está en el auto.

—¡No digas más, yo iré por ella!—exclamó poniendo una mano frente al rostro de Sakura en señal de que se detuviera.

Sakura tomó una de las pruebas y la miró, luego negó con la cabeza y la dejó en su lugar.

—¿Hay algo que hayas compartido con Karin que quieras decirme, frentona?—preguntó la rubia mandándole una mirada entristecida a su amiga quien ya había olvidado su presencia.

—Sí —respondió Sakura, e Ino no pudo hacer más que decepcionarse y Sakura lo notó—. Karin piensa que estoy embarazada —soltó sin más y algo en el semblante de su amiga le dijo que se apresurara en explicarse—, pero no te sientas mal, los indicios comenzaron a notarse cuando tú te fuiste de mi casa.

—¿Ayer vomitaste también?—preguntó Ino preocupada— ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Sakura? —La Haruno agachó la cabeza y negó varias veces con ella. Ino suspiró— No tienes remedio, frentona.

—¡Aquí la tengo! —chilló escandalosamente la pelirroja entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura agitando sobre su cabeza una caja rectangular.

Sakura tomó el test que había comprado el día anterior y con él llegaron los horrorosos recuerdos a su mente, sin previo aviso las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y sus labios temblaron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?—preguntó Karin preocupada al ver a su amiga así de mal.

Ino le hizo una señal de que se callara y abrazó a Sakura, Karin entendió y se sentó en la cama junto a las otras dos chicas y acarició la cabeza de Sakura.

—…Casado —susurró la chica y sus dos amigas se miraron con extrañeza para luego volver a mirar a Sakura—… ¡Sasuke-kun está casado!

Las dos chicas sintieron un balde de agua helada cayéndoles encima al oír las palabras dichas por su amiga. Ino parpadeó muchas veces y Karin abría y cerraba la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su amiga, pero era inútil, ellas estaban casi tan impactadas como Sakura con tamaña noticia.

—¿Qué dijiste, linda? Creo que no te oí bien —dijo imprudentemente Karin, e Ino le mando una mirada asesina por su desatino.

—¡Sasuke-kun está felizmente casado con una mujer encantadora! —soltó entre sollozos y cubrió su rostro entre los brazos de sus amigas— ¡Sólo me usó, me quería para divertirse!

—Se rió tanto de ti como de su esposa —volvió a comentar la pelirroja con desatino.

—¡¿Puedes callarte?!—gritó Ino incrementando su mirada asesina, Karin se tapó la boca.

—…Y ayer vino a verme—siguió susurrando Sakura. Ya no le importaba si sus amigas la escuchaban o si le decían algo de consuelo, sólo quería desahogarse.

Ino y Karin volvieron a mirarse. Ino le mandó una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja para que no dijera nada, ésta entendió la indirecta y sólo siguió acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

—El muy maldito quería explicarme algo y que nos reconciliásemos —dijo Sakura, pero lo que salió de su boca no era una completa certeza ya que no escuchó lo que Sasuke trató de explicarle. Su rabia, tristeza y decepción fue tan grande que solo hablaba y hablaba.

La rubia no soltó a su amiga en ningún momento y Karin ocasionalmente limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de los ojos de su amiga. Ambas estaban tristes por su amiga y ambas querían lo mejor para ella y que su tristeza se detuviera.

Sakura tomó la prueba de embarazo y antes de arrepentirse caminó hacia el baño bajo las atentas miradas de sus amigas.

—Tú puedes, Sakura —gritaron ambas y ésta se sintió como la mujer más valiente del planeta.

Ino y Karin miraban impacientes la puerta, pero dejaron de preocuparse por un momento ya que sabían que Sakura tenía un lapso de valentía y que no volvería a llorar.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Karin —dijo Ino haciendo que la pelirroja voltee a verla impresionada por no oír insultos por parte de la rubia.

—No hay problema, Ino —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Qué nos pasó?

—No lo sé —susurró Ino tras tomarse unos segundos para tratar de recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellas.

—Yo sí lo sé, fue mi culpa —Ino ladeó la cabeza y lo recordó todo claramente: Karin se había involucrado con su novio.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Suigetsu?

—No, ya nos casamos —respondió con una pequeña sonrisita acariciando el anillo de oro que descansaba en su dedo anular. Ino sonrió con sincera felicidad hacia Karin.

—Felicidades. Qué maravilla que él haya sido el definitivo —comentó la rubia mirando a la otra chica con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—¿Ya no sientes rencor por lo que pasó?

—Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé a Suigetsu —comentó encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al hecho. Karin sonrió amigable y confianzudamente se tiró a abrazar a la rubia. Ino cambió su expresión a una incómoda, habían pasado años desde la última vez que ella y la pelirroja pudieron hablar civilizadamente.

Sakura entró a la habitación con el test tras su espalda para no verlo y miró como sus amigas se abrazaban y sonrió. Y esa fue la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

Ino y Karin alzaron la vista al sentir que tenían público encontrándose con Sakura que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; Karin extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Sakura pidiéndole que se uniera y ésta lo hizo sin dudarlo.

El ambiente se tensó nuevamente, las tres ya se habían separado y estaban sentadas en círculo sobre la cama, el test de embarazo estaba en medio dado vuelta de tal manera que no se veía el resultado. Sakura tragó saliva en un vano intento por calmar las nauseas que le provocaba el nerviosismo.

—Tranquila —susurró Karin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga—. Sin importar cuál sea el resultado nosotras estaremos contigo.

Sakura estiró una mano hasta rozar el aparato, ninguna de las tres quitó su mirada de lo que la Haruno hacía. Sakura tomó la prueba boca abajo y no la giró, las tres se reunieron, Ino a la izquierda de la Haruno, y Karin a la derecha de ésta.

—Ahora —comenzó a hablar Ino pausadamente—… voltéala.

Sakura cerró los ojos y la volteó esperando la reacción de sus amigas.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura —comentó Karin mirando tranquila a Sakura.

El tono de voz tranquilo que usó su amiga pelirroja la tranquilizó y le dio el valor suficiente como para abrir los ojos. Tan pronto lo hizo se topó con el impactante resultado.

—¿Positivo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ino secó un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero fue inútil ya que Sakura se lanzó a llorar abrazando una almohada. Karin frunció el seño y apretó los dientes.

—¡¿Por qué lloras?!—gritó irritada consiguiendo la atención de sus dos amigas— Es el anuncio de un bebé, no uno de cáncer. ¡No te eches a morir como si tu vida hubiera terminado!

Karin tenía razón, pero Sakura también la tenía al ponerse a llorar ya que un bebé significaba un cambio total de vida. Ino no sabía de qué lado ponerse, para ella ambas tenían razón y ambas estaban mal en cuanto a su razón.

—¡¿Cómo vas a sobrellevar un embarazo si ni siquiera pudiste con la probabilidad de uno?! —siguió gritando la pelirroja, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve color carmín ante la rabia.

—Karin tiene razón, Sakura —secundó la rubia—, y también está equivocada —Karin la miró perpleja—. ¡Yo creo que es bueno que llore si se siente angustiada!

Ambas miraron a la rubia como si estuviera loca, al decir que una está en lo correcto y a la vez no, era algo completamente contradictorio.

—Explícate —sentenció Sakura recibiendo un suspiro cansino por parte de Ino.

—Ella tiene razón en que no puedes echarte a morir, pero tampoco puede pedir que te quedes así nada más con tamaña noticia.

Dichas las palabras de la rubia las otras dos asienten. El ambiente seguía siendo tenso, Karin estaba furiosa por una causa desconocida para la Yamanaka.

—Toma —le dijo la pelirroja a la dueña de casa extendiéndole un chocolate, Sakura alzó ambas cejas en una pregunta muda por su acción—. Vomitaste y te desmayaste también, debes tener hambre —Sakura negó porque realmente no tenía hambre, pero la pelirroja la obligó a llenar su estómago con algo y luego se retiro bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos chicas.

Con desgano, Sakura abrió el paquete del pequeño chocolate en barra y se lo comió. El silencio entre ambas amigas persistió hasta que Ino miró la hora.

—¡4:30!—gritó histérica haciendo que Sakura saltara en su lugar— Lo siento, Sakura, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Sakura la miró e Ino supuso inmediatamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes, frentona, no le diré a Sasuke—Sakura suspiró levemente aliviada e Ino le aconsejó que fuera al médico y luego se fue.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

_**Hola a todos y todas, sé que rompí mi record de actualización semanal y lo lamento de veras mucho u_u, pero lamento informarles que tengo vida xD y que comencé a escribir este fic cuando estaba en vacaciones de invierno, las cuales culminaron para mí (por desgracia). **_

_**Cambiando de tema: ¿Notaron que el capi estaba más largo? ¿Ven que me esforcé? Es que tenía dos páginas extras escritas del capitulo 5 y como supuse que siete hojas sería poco para ustedes fusioné ambos capítulos y ahora tenemos 9 hojas :P. **_

_**Por cierto, cuando escribí la parte de la asfixia de Ino no pude evitar quitarme el collar que tenía puesto, ¿les pasó algo leyendo esa parte? Si dicen que sí me sentiré bien porque es debido a que estoy mejorando xd.**_

_**Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Morrigan92 – nekosmile – anny Uchiha – aRiElLa 95 – yarlaz – jan3siitha – mussa-luna – Diana master – Z-A-C-G – sakurita haruno – Jess Wazowski – Maria J – harunoakatsuki – natico-yan – Rominitax 15 – Saku-14 the White Rose bloody – airiliz – sombradeluz – lu sh – Hiyoko-sama – DULCECITO 311 – jen1490 – Kimisse – cherry – dany16 – Queen-Of-The Shadow – akemi08 – CrazyMile – Kuran Kitty – kimilunita – titaternura – sakuracr – freisey 1 – Guest – Mitchel0420 – mayu1051 – V-Uchiha – Clau - 2318sasusaku.**_

_**Esta lista sí que ha crecido mucho 3. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos ;). **_

_**Besos cibernéticos. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss me in the darkness.**

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

**V**

* * *

Sakura caminaba a paso apresurado por las atestadas calles. Por el cielo se colaban tenues rayos de sol, pero sólo cuando las grises nubes lo permitían. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y rebuscó desesperadamente el papel que le interesaba, cuando lo encontró se dispuso a leerlo: "Ginecóloga obstetraKurenaiYuhi". Levantó la vista para leer los carteles que estaban atornillados en el muro hasta que reconoció el mismo nombre, atravesó los portones y llegó a unas angostas escaleras y siguió subiendo hasta que llegó al quinto piso, ya estando allí buscó el nombre que la mujer que la atendería y entró por la puerta designada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una joven de no más de veinticinco años con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Sakura por formalidad más que nada—. Tengo una cita con la doctora Yuhi —mencionó y la chica y la secretaria le pidió sus datos para luego indicarle que tomara asiento.

Tan pronto se sentó no pudo evitar notar que todas las demás mujeres que se encontraban allí eran mujeres notoriamente embarazadas con sus maridos. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban acarameladas a ellos y se sintió miserable.

—Es cierto —pensó—, yo soy sólo la otra.

Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose desolada, no importa a quien le dijera su situación todos la juzgarían; ante los ojos de la sociedad sería vista como el juguete sexual de SasukeUchiha, su hijo sería apuntado con el dedo para donde quiera que fuere y quizás la odiaría por traerlo a un mundo en donde sólo recibe humillaciones de mano de los prejuiciosos. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No podía ser hipócrita consigo misma, antes de verse en esa situación también pensaría de la misma forma.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse calor, a pesar de estar en un ambiente templado y agradable en cuanto a temperatura.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de alguien dirigida a ella.

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con una mujer de no menos de veintiséis años de tez clara, pero no tanto, cabellos castaños sujetados al estilo tomate sobre su cabeza; la chica vestía un simple vestido azul cielo y sobre éste una chaqueta negra abotonada hasta arriba, se podía apreciar un pequeño bulto.

—Hola —respondió con algo de desgano, la chica miró a Sakura con expresión triste.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó la chica acariciando levemente su abultado vientre. Sakura negó con la cabeza aun con desgano— Mi nombre es Ten-ten, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Sakura la miró a los ojos y comprobó que ella no se iría sin tener una pequeña charla. Suspiró.

—No, estoy bien —le respondió finalmente tratando de fingir una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo—. Soy Sakura.

Ten-ten le sonrió amigable y ambas comenzaron a charlar, cuando de la nada el tema tabú salió a flote.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? Si no te molesta que pregunte, claro —Sakura miró al piso prolongadamente y Ten-ten se tensó pensando que quizás había abierto una vieja herida. Cuánta razón tenía.

—Tengo la sospecha de que puedo estar embarazada —respondió con voz apagada y sin ánimos. Ten-ten trató de reparar lo que había hecho mencionando al padre del niño. Grave error.

—¡Qué bien!—exclamó falsamente feliz, pues por dentro sólo quería reparar lo que había hecho— ¿Qué pensó tu pareja cuando le dijiste?

Sakura desvió su mirada al techo tratando de recordar la cara que puso Sasuke cuando la descubrió comprando un test de embarazo, nada, se hizo el tonto ahí frente a su esposa, su hijo y frente a ella misma. Sus recuerdos enterrados la hicieron sentir ganas de matarlo.

—Nada —respondió sin pensar y Ten-ten estaba más nerviosa, pero a la vez confundida.

—¿Todavía no se lo dices?—preguntó inocentemente y Sakura la miró, la castaña se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

—Él me dejó —mintió—. No soportó la idea de ser padres.

Ten-ten sólo quería ser tragada por la tierra en ese mismo momento, quería morirse, lo que sea para borrar la conversación y empezar de cero.

—Vaya. Lo siento, Sakura —respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Sakura bajo la mirada al suelo nuevamente. Estaba satisfecha, era mejor que pensara que iba a ser madre soltera porque su novio la dejó a que supiera lo que realmente pasó. Ni siquiera se cruzó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que la castaña la entendiera aunque sea un poco, no quiso arriesgarse.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —comentó la chica con un semblante completamente deprimido—… no eres la única que criará a su hijo sola —Sakura se sorprendió y Ten-ten prosiguió—, mi esposo falleció un día después de que le diera la noticia, un accidente de auto me lo quitó —relató y el nudo en su garganta creció.

—Ten-ten Hyuga —llamó la doctora Yuhi asomándose por la puerta y la chica se puso de pie al instante.

—Adiós, Sakura.

La silueta de la castaña desapareció tras a puerta de la consulta de la doctora; Sakura se sintió fatal y entendió finalmente todo lo que Karin le había dicho. Estaba siendo totalmente egoísta al deprimirse y echarse a morir por estar embarazada, cuando hay mujeres en el mundo en peores condiciones, pero de todas formas salen adelante. Como Ten-ten.

Quedó totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Los minutos pasaron raudamente, demasiado como para que ella los notara en su evidente estado de letargo. La doctora se asomó nuevamente por la puerta de su consulta y exclamó su nombre, Sakura saltó en su lugar y miró a todos lados en busca de donde provenía la voz.

Cuando salió de su estado de aturdido logró caminar lentamente hacia el despacho de la doctora quien la saludó cariñosamente.

—Dime, linda, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó la doctora sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Esta mañana me practiqué un test de embarazo y resultó positivo —le explicó, la mujer asentía ante cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica—. Vine a comprobarlo.

La doctora le explicó a Sakura sobre el margen de error de los test de embarazo caseros, al ver que su paciente seguía inconforme con lo que ella le había dicho suspiró y le dio otra opción.

—Podría hacerte una ecografía —comentó y Sakura se emocionó, no habrá margen de error alguno si podían ver dentro de ella.

Sakura asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y la doctora se puso de pie y la condujo a una camilla donde le indicó que se recostara, la chica así lo hizo y la matrona levantó la blusa de Sakura dejando su plano vientre al descubierto.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el nerviosismo la llenara, no tenía la intención de abortar, pero tampoco quería tener nada que la atara a ese maldito hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Se estremeció al sentir algo helado ser esparcido por su abdomen, abrió los ojos y se fijó en la especie de gel que la doctora le había puesto encima. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo. Una cálida mano se posó sobre el brazo de la Haruno y lo acarició, era la mano de la doctora que le transmitía confianza y valor para poder enfrentar lo que fuera que le deparara el futuro.

Lentamente abrió los ojos nuevamente al sentir una máquina apretarse contra su vientre; con la vista siguió el camino que trazaba dicha máquina y volteó encontrándose con una pantalla que mostraba el interior de su útero.

—¿Logras verlo, Sakura? —preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa asomada en sus labios— Ese es tu hijo —siguió hablando.

Lo que sintió Sakura al momento de ver el pequeño feto que mostraba la pantalla no tenía nombre; sintió una ternura hacia aquella pelotita que se formaba y crecía dentro de ella que no había sentido antes.

—Tienes un mes —susurró la mujer con voz cálida y colmada de alegría.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo con su mano derecha y por sus mejillas las lágrimas corrieron libremente. Por primera vez en su vida podía decir que había olvidado todos sus problemas y se había permitido llorar de alegría.

Kurenai observó la reacción que tuvo Sakura y comprendió que no tenía la necesidad de preguntarle nada más con respecto al futuro de la criatura, era más que obvio que había decidido tenerlo.

Sakura salió de la consulta de la doctora Yuhi con una carpeta en mano en donde aparecían varias fotos del pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella y un CD en donde habían grabado la ecografía. Se sintió tan llena de dicha que casi podía saltar de alegría por las calles sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás transeúntes. Todo lo que había pensado antes de entrar a la consulta estuvo mal, sus sentimientos habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Seré madre—pensó—; no necesito de ese idiota para criar a mi hijo.

En una pequeña oficina muy elegantemente decorada se encontraba InoYamanaka, la supervisora de las publicaciones, revisando las últimas propuestas que había recibido, pero desafortunadamente no había logrado concentrarse en toda la mañana.

Bufó frustrada, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó a frotarse las sienes con desesperación, como si eso la ayudara a concentrarse. De pronto sintió una penetrante mirada fija en ella que la hizo levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta frunciendo el ceño notoriamente enojada.

El hombre que la observaba de brazos cruzados desde la puerta de la oficina alzó las cejas sorprendido ante tal violenta actitud, pero para sorpresa de Ino, sonrió de medio lado. La rubia golpeó su escritorio con toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel momento consiguiendo que las hojas que estaban sobre éste cayeran al suelo.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —gritó más furiosa, de todas las personas que habitaban ese planeta, la última que quería ver era a él.

El hombre guardó silencio esperando a que ella se calmara y recordara que le debía un mínimo de respeto, pero suspiró al notar que eso no llegaría.

—¿No puede un accionista visitar su propia editorial? —preguntó con retórica e Ino se enfadó más aún.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado como para venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Sakura? —preguntó mirándolo con todo el rencor que pudo transmitir— ¡¿Sabes lo afectada que está?!

—¿Quién eres tú para opinar sobre mi relación con Sakura? —respondió con otra pregunta e Ino abrió la boca repetidas veces buscando una respuesta convincente.

La había pillado; una cosa era ser amiga de la amante de ese hombre y otra era increparlo por algo que no era asunto de ella. Sasuke mantuvo marcada su sonrisa ladina todo el tiempo y se acercó al escritorio de la rubia al comprobar que se había calmado.

—¿Sakura está embarazada?—preguntó sin rodeos y la rubia lo miró con odio.

Ella no podía responder a esa pregunta porque no podía traicionar a su amiga diciendo la verdad, pero por otro lado ese despreciable hombre siempre había tenido una extraña habilidad de adivinar cuando alguien mentía.

—Responde —habló exasperado por el silencio de la Yamanaka.

—¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Eres una basura, no la mereces! —Sasuke se dio media vuelta para retirarse, ya tenía su respuesta y ya no necesitaba a Ino.

Él caminó a paso lento por la editorial hasta salir de allí. De su bolsillo sacó un conjunto de llaves las cuales observó por un momento, sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que iré a hacer una visita —murmuró y siguió caminando sin borrar la sonrisa ladina y calculadora que adornaba su rostro.

Sakura se encontraba en una pequeña, pero bellísima tienda de productos para bebés. A pesar de ser un poco apresurado el hecho de que ya esté comprando ropa para su hijo o hija, quiso empezar desde ese momento a guardar todo tipo de cosas para él o ella.

Cuando pasó por el pasillo de ropa quedó totalmente embelesada al ver unos pequeños zapatitos rosas adornados con pequeñas mariposas de muchos colores, le pareció tan tierno que simplemente tuvo que meterlo a su canasta. Se dirigió a la caja a pagar y depositó todo lo que había seleccionado con la cajera quien le sonrió amigable.

Salió de la tienda con una abultada bolsa de cartón, adornado con el logo de la tienda, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Sentía que nada podría romper esa felicidad que le había provocado la noticia de que sería madre; se sentía llena de dicha con sólo haber podido ver por unos minutos la imagen de su hijo. Pero todo eso era muy efímero y desgraciadamente ella sabía que tenía que bajar de las nubes en algún momento.

Sasuke podía ser un completo idiota y un mujeriego que quizás cuántas otras mujeres tuvo como amantes mientras estaba con ella y su esposa. Apretó los puños al recordar la silueta de Sasuke parada al otro lado de su jardín rogándole que hablaran. Acarició su vientre en un desesperado intento en volver a subir a las nubes y sentirse embriagada por el amor que sentía hacia su bebé.

Llegó al estacionamiento en donde había aparcado su auto, metió la llave para luego prender el motor y lograr ir a su casa y disfrutar del último día libre que le quedaba. Finalmente había llegado a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar, pero al entrar en ésta lanzó un grito aterrado y cayó sentada al suelo por la sorpresa.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó aterrada abrazándose a la carpeta blanca en donde descansaban las imágenes que la doctora le había dado de su hijo.

—Tenemos que hablas —le dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura golpeó la mano que el pelinegro le había extendido para ayudarla a pararse, se puso de pie sin soltar un solo momento la carpeta que trataba de proteger de aquel hombre vil. Sasuke notó lo que ella hacía y alzó ambas cejas intrigado por el contenido de aquella carpeta blanca.

—Nosotros dos no tenemos nada de qué hablar —gritó Sakura furiosa.

Muy iracunda movió bruscamente su brazo apuntando la puerta en una clara señal de que se fuera de ahí. Sasuke le envió una mirada retadora recordándole que él no seguía las órdenes de nadie, Sakura le devolvió la mirada haciendo que él suspirara.

—Si quiero que me escuche —pensó Sasuke—, tendré que ser más suave.

A paso lento se acercó a la chica quien retrocedía cada paso que él daba, siguieron así hasta que la espalda de Sakura se topó con la pared y maldijo mentalmente; Sasuke la acorraló y sonrió de medio lado ante su pequeña victoria.

Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la cercanía que tenía con ese hombre. Podía odiarlo mucho en ese momento por lo que le había estado haciendo, pero no podía negar lo atractivo que le parecía ese hombre y lo mucho que lo había querido, desde el principio ellos siempre tuvieron sentimientos por el otro, o por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura, por lo que el hecho de que estén tan cerca hacía que los sentimientos entre ambos despertaran y que las hormonas alborotadas de Sakura la traicionaran.

—¿Por qué tratas de ser fría, Sakura? —susurró en su oído provocando que una placentera descarga eléctrica descendiera por la columna de la mujer.

Sasuke separó un poco a su acompañante de la pared y la abrazó tratando de ser lo más cariñoso posible con ella, aunque él no estuviera acostumbrado a serlo con nadie.

Sakura inhaló el perfume que tenía el morocho y se sintió igual de embriagada que en su extraño sueño, el aroma de Sasuke siempre le había encantado y no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto ante la proximidad de él.

El pelinegro notó que Sakura se estaba soltando un poco más, por lo que quizás él debía seguir conquistándola y ella accedería a hablar con él nuevamente.

Lentamente subió una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Sakura y así hizo que alzara un poco la cabeza para que lo mirara. Sakura estaba tan extasiada con el aroma del morocho que se dejó hacer, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella y apreció sus labios por un momento. Para él los dos días que habían estado separados fueron eternos y estar tan cerca de ella en ese momento le antojaba alzarla en sus brazos y llevársela a la habitación de arriba, pero no podía, eso podía arruinar todo lo que había avanzado en esos momentos por lo que se contuvo y acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta que se rozaron.

De la nada la imagen de la esposa de Sasuke llegó a la mente de Sakura y de un empujón lo alejó de ella y antes de si quiera considerarlo lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldito! —gritó iracunda— ¡Si viniste aquí sólo para seducirme pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Lárgate!

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho. Nunca antes una mujer había rechazado un beso suyo, ¡jamás! Y ahora, él trataba de ser cariñoso con ella y en vez de besos o algo más, él sólo recibía una bofetada.

Frunció el ceño y la miró furioso, lleno de ira se acercó a Sakura nuevamente y ésta, algo intimidada, retrocedió mirándolo retadora. La tomó por los hombros bruscamente y la acercó de golpe a él estampando sus labios a los de ella en un brusco beso. Sakura quedó tan sorprendida que involuntariamente botó al piso la carpeta que abrazaba a ella.

La carpeta se abrió en el suelo dejando a la vista las imágenes del hijo que Sakura estaba esperando. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se separaron, ambos dirigieron la vista a la carpeta abierta y Sasuke quedó paralizado en su lugar. Sakura no tardó tanto en reaccionar y se agachó a recoger lo que había tirado y rápidamente se alejó del pelinegro.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que querías que te dijera —comentó Sakura con voz temblorosa—. Así que lárgate.

Sasuke seguía sorprendido ante tal situación, miró a Sakura más enojado que antes y caminó hacia ella.

—¡Cómo me pides que me marche si acabo de saber que estás embarazada! —gritó rojo de la ira y Sakura se abrazó más fuertemente a la carpeta.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —respondió ella retrocediendo lentamente.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo él, pero al ver el terror expresado en los ojos verdes de la mujer intentó calmarse y soltó un suspiro— Sakura, es mi hijo también.

Ella se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Aquel hombre infiel y mentiroso estaba tratando de convencerla de que se haría responsable del niño? Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja confundido.

—¡No! Es mi hijo —gritó Sakura mirándolo furiosa—. ¡No te necesito para darle una buena vida! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía, no quiero verte más!

Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, quitó su expresión fría y la miró con tristeza. Las palabras de la chica calaron fuerte dentro de él, le dolió que ella dijera todo eso. Por muy frío que haya sido él en el pasado no podía negar que le alegraba tener un hijo con ella. Pero insistir era inútil, ella ya había dicho lo que pensaba de él.

—¿Ya no me amas? —preguntó con voz temblorosa y Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlo.

Los ojos de Sasuke enrojecieron rápidamente. Sakura lo miró indignada y completamente convencida de que no era más que un teatro barato para convencerla y que todo fuera como antes, pero no iba a caer.

—Te dije que te fueras —susurró bajando la cabeza y Sasuke obedeció.

Si bien, Sakura creía que era una actuación de él para manipularla no evitó que le afectara verlo tan frágil y al borde de las lágrimas, siempre creyó en él como un hombre machista, por lo que ver ese tipo de actuación de parte de él le sorprendió y le hizo sentir incómoda.

El único sonido que invadió aquella solitaria casa fue el de la puerta al cerrarse. Sakura tuvo la tentación de abrir esa puerta y correr hacia él para reconciliarse, pero no podía; no quería ser la zorra del señor Uchiha, no podía traicionar a la mujer y los hijos del padre de su hijo, no podía degradarse a sí misma de esa forma.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar y observó una foto.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, mamá? —susurró mirando la imagen fijamente.

Era una bella foto del primer cumpleaños de Sakura en la que aparecían ella, su madre y su tío, el que siempre cumplió el rol de padre para ella; bajó la vista hacía su aún plano vientre.

—Quería que por lo menos tú tuvieras un papá —volvió a susurrar hacia su barriga y cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**No, es broma, continuará.**_

_**Hola :D ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Siento haber hecho que el machote de Sasuke llorara, pero si iba a hacerlo sufrir tenía que demostrar que le afectaba, así que Sasuke tuvo que decirle adiós a Sakura y a su hijo. Muchos de ustedes me han expresado sus dudas respecto a qué haré para el final muajajajaja, eso tendrán que leerlo para más adelante.**_

_**Por cierto, gracias mil por sus comentarios, no lo había dicho antes, pero esta es la primera historia en la que me llegan comentarios con sus pensamientos y opiniones, y me agrada mucho leerlos ya que todas piensan como yo xD: "¡Odiamos al malvavisco de Sasuke!". Sí, una de ustedes lo llamó "malvavisco" y amé tanto ese apodo que lo dejé así xD. **_

_**Bueno, no los distraigo. ¡Me encanta que comenten, sigan haciéndolo!**_

_**Besos cibernéticos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss me in the darkness.**

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

**VI**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Sakura había mandado al diablo a Sasuke; sin embargo, a pesar de haberse mostrado segura y decidida, toda esa situación le había dejado un terrible sabor de boca; como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Cada vez que pensaba en aquellas sensaciones meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esas estúpidas ideas.

Ya había dado aviso a todos sus conocidos sobre su embarazo; también lo había publicado en las redes sociales haciendo que sus lectores se enteraran y le enviaran cientos de hermosos regalos para su hijo o hija. Ahora todo era perfecto, o así sería si no hubiera recibido un regalo de Sasuke la noche anterior, regalo que Ino y Karin se encargaron de quemar.

—"…Entonces Junko abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y gritó horrorizada al encontrarlos a ambos muertos sobre la cama…"—leyó Sakura en voz alta, siempre se aseguraba de releer varias veces antes de enviar los capítulos al editor y se aseguraba de encontrar todos esos mínimos detalles para ser lo más prolija posible.

Su teléfono sonó haciendo que ella desviará la vista de la pantalla de su computadora y mirara el molesto aparato algo enojada por haberla interrumpido. Se levanto para dirigirse hasta él y contestarlo, pero antes de llegar miró con cautela el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del aparato y suspiró al leer el nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? —preguntó con voz cancina y se quitó los anteojos que tenía puestos y masajeó sus ojos delicadamente.

—¡¿Quién es el maldito padre del niño?! —gritó el rubio al otro lado de la línea y Sakura frunció el ceño molesta aguantando el dolor en los oídos ante el grito tan fuerte.

Suspiró. Sabía que él sería el único que tendría la descortesía de preguntar eso siendo que ella había dejado bien en claro que no lo revelaría, pero qué se puede esperar de alguien tan cercano a ella como lo es su mejor amigo.

—Ya te dije un millón de veces que no es importante —murmuró la mujer mirándose las uñas despreocupada—. No tienes porqué saberlo.

—¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan! —chilló él molesto— Tengo que molerlo a palos, ¿qué se ha creído que es al embarazarte?

—¡Naruto, no hables de mí como si fuera una cualquiera! —respondió ofendida y furiosa por el último comentario. Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

Luego de una larga charla con el rubio, Sakura cortó la comunicación y decidió ir a darse un baño.

Por otro lado, Naruto no había quedado del todo tranquilo; estaba furioso, Sakura le había comentado un par de veces que había estado saliendo con un sujeto y él siempre se opuso a eso, pero ella no tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones. Apretó los puños en un intento por no romper nada. Estaba furioso, Sakura ni siquiera se dignó a darle la noticia en la cara, lo había oído de su madre.

Se sentó en el sofá que había junto al teléfono y se agarró la cabeza. Él amaba a Sakura mucho más de lo que ella sabe o sospecha, él la amaba más que como a una simple amiga o una hermana, él siempre la había protegido de todo y de repente llega ese patán, no salen ni un año y ella ya espera un hijo de él. Inaceptable.

Se dirigió a paso rápido a su cuarto y tomó una chaqueta y salió rápidamente de su casa, pero una chica se cruzó en su camino, antes de poder reaccionar ambos chocaron y cayeron sentados al suelo. Naruto alzó la mirada molesto y dispuesto a insultar a la incompetente que lo había tirado, pero se tragó todos los insultos al ver a su vecina Hinata frente a él.

Ella se sonrojó al ver que el rubio la estaba mirando y bajó rápidamente la cabeza mientras se disculpaba entre tartamudeos. Naruto se levantó y estiró su mano dispuesto a ayudarla y ella aceptó, todavía con la mirada en el piso.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Hinata-chan? —preguntó el rubio y empezó a moverse para todos lados haciéndole ver que tenía prisa.

—El cartero volvió a equivocarse de casa y me dejó tus cartas, Naruto-kun —susurró mirando el suelo y extendiéndole la correspondencia al hombre frente a ella.

—Cielos, tendré que hablar con ese inútil —comentó preocupado, pero no tomó las cartas—. Hinata-chan, tengo algo de prisa, ¿podrías guardarlas por mí? Cuando vuelva las iré a buscar —pidió juntando sus manos frente a su rostro y Hinata se sonrojó más.

Antes si quiera de que ella contestara, Naruto se fue corriendo a su auto dejando a la chica mirando el suelo algo triste y frustrada consigo misma por no haber podido hablar con él mirándolo a la cara, otra vez.

Sakura estaba caminando hacia la editorial para llevar el último capítulo de su libro, el cual ya había sido promocionado. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que podía ir saltando.

Decidió que tomaría un atajo que había descubierto hace poco así que se dirigió hacia él, divisó a lo lejos el enorme edificio de la editorial y sonrió, pero al bajar la vista se encontró con alguien que no quería ver.

Naruto aparcó su auto afuera de una enorme mansión, se adentró al jardín delantero hasta llegar a la puerta la cual comenzó a golpear levemente para que abrieran. Golpeó la puerta cada vez más fuerte al notar que se demoraban en abrirle, golpeó y golpeó desesperadamente ya habiendo perdido la paciencia hasta que oyó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente y finalmente abrieron la puerta.

El hombre lucía demacrado y sumamente molesto, bajo sus ojos había unas marcadas ojeras y su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal. Él le gritó a Naruto por haber golpeado su puerta como loco y el rubio lo ignoró y se adentró a la casa.

—Vaya que estás mal. ¿Qué ocurrió? Tu zorrita te engañó —aseguró el rubio burlándose de su amigo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—No la llames así. No es una zorra —murmuró molesto—. ¿A qué viniste?

—Es mi amiga —comentó—, está embarazada.

—Y dices que mi chica es una zorra —comentó el hombre riendo y Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina—; pero estamos en las mismas— Naruto alzó la mirada curioso.

—¿La embarazaste? —El hombre asintió— ¡Sasuke!—regañó Naruto mirándolo con reproche.

Sakura se detuvo en seco al ver a esa persona que caminaba en sentido contrario al de ella. Se trataba de la esposa de Sasuke que cargaba con su enorme vientre hinchado por el embarazo. Sakura tembló. Nunca creyó que se encontraría con esa mujer nuevamente, trató de agachar la cabeza y rezó a todas las deidades que conocía para que la ayudaran a pasar junto a esa mujer sin que la reconociera, sin embargo, como si algo allá arriba la odiara, la mujer la reconoció y caminó hacia ella a saludarla.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —saludó la mujer mirándola alegremente—Supe de tu embarazo. Felicidades.

La mujer extendió sus brazos y abrazó a Sakura. La Haruno pudo sentir como su día se arruinaba totalmente, se separó de la hermosa mujer pelinegra que la había abrazado y la miró fijamente.

—Oh, quizás no me recuerdes —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—. Nos vimos en el supermercado hace algún tiempo, me llamo Tenshi.

Sakura asintió sin quitar su mirada de aquella mujer. La recordaba, claro que sí, ¿cómo olvidarla? Esa mujer sin saberlo había sido una de las que había arruinado su relación con el padre de su hijo. Se sintió egoísta, acarició su vientre y cerró sus ojos. Pensó por un momento en revelarle a la mujer todo lo que ocurría, pero al bajar la mirada y dirigirla hacia el abultado vientre de ésta le hacía arrepentirse.

Nunca había imaginado que la sensación de llevar un ser humano dentro de uno sería algo tan maravilloso y excitante, pero imaginó que tener al hombre que ayudó a formar a esa criatura sería el doble de maravilloso. No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para soltar una verdad tan cruda y horrible. Cerró nuevamente los ojos buscando así concentrarse en una forma cortés de largarse de ahí.

—Tengo libros muy buenos sobre maternidad que quizás te ayuden —hablaba la pobre e ingenua mujer que sonreía completamente ajena a lo que pasaba en su propia vida. Sakura abrió los ojos y respiró hondo.

—¡Tu esposo te engaña! —gritó sin pensar haciendo que Tenshi se callara inmediatamente y la mirara impresionada.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez. No lo podía creer, él sería incapaz de hacerle algo así, mucho menos si esperaban a su segundo hijo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz tembló, pero ella no quitó su mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigió saber comenzando a derramar lágrimas, su cuerpo entero temblaba frenéticamente y podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Porque yo soy su amante —murmuró arrepentida de haberlo dicho; sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por mucho que quisiera retirar todas las palabras no podía y esa mujer tarde o temprano tenía que abrir los ojos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban cara a cara. El rubio negaba con la cabeza decepcionado, él era el primero en aconsejar siempre a todos que esperasen un buen tiempo para profundizar cualquier relación, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Sasuke nunca pensaba en los demás.

—Imagino que tu zorrita abortará, al igual que todas las zorras. Qué asco me das —Sasuke lo miró con furia.

—Te advertí que no la llamaras así, idiota —murmuró aplacando la ira—. Pero no sé qué hará con el bebé, sospecho que no lo abortará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque ella no es así. Además, me mandó al demonio.

Naruto lo miró impresionado. No era para nada normal que una mujer terminara con Sasuke Uchiha, lo más común es que él terminara con ellas. Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa de centro donde vio una docena de latas vacías de cerveza.

—Y vaya que te dolió —exclamó mirándolo con burla, Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te dejó? ¿El bebé no es tuyo?

—¡Claro que es mío! —Sasuke iba a seguir hablando cuando una llamada telefónica los alertó a ambos.

Sakura miró horrorizada como la mujer se había encorvado de dolor sujetando su abultado vientre e hiperventilaba desesperadamente. No supo qué hacer, entró en pánico, no sabía si la mujer estaba en trabajo de parto o teniendo un aborto por la horrenda noticia; no quiso ni considerar la segunda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desesperada y tomó uno de sus brazos y lo acarició, la mujer la apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques —susurró con dificultad.

Lentamente se fue agachando hasta que sus rodillas se posicionaron en el suelo, entonces se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a gritar por el dolor. Al oír el grito Sakura tomó su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia.

—La ayuda vendrá pronto —le dijo tratando de calmar a Tenshi, pero más que hacerlo para ella lo hizo para sí misma.

Se agachó junto a la mujer y la abrazó y acarició su espalda sintiendo los temblores de dolor que ella experimentaba. Sin querer, Sakura comenzó a temblar también; tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo fuese a pasar por su culpa.

La ambulancia tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al lugar y rápidamente socorrieron a la mujer. Cuando Sakura estuvo por marcharse uno de los paramédicos la detuvo y le dijo que debía ir con ellos.

Al llegar al hospital se identificó y dijo que no tenía relación alguna con la mujer, pero aún así no podía dejarla sola en ese estado. Apretó ambos puños con fuerza y se frustró al saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. De su bolso sacó un pequeño y arrugado papel en el que escribió el número de Sasuke y se lo entregó a una secretaria y finalmente se marchó.

—Entiendo —dijo sujetando el teléfono frente a su oreja derecha—. Estaré ahí pronto.

Naruto miró a su amigo algo preocupado al oír el tono de voz que había empleado para hablar por teléfono y alertó problemas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—Tenshi está por tener al bebé. Tengo que irme —dijo Sasuke caminando torpemente hacia el sofá donde tomó una chaqueta, se la puso y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Naruto— Acabas de tomar más trece latas de cerveza, no puedes conducir.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y lo miró enojado, entonces Naruto entendió la indirecta y alzó sus llaves indicándole que él lo llevaría.

En el camino Sasuke llamó a toda la familia y notificó las buenas nuevas. Cuando llegaron al hospital Tenshi aún estaba en trabajo de parto por lo que no se perdió del nacimiento del niño.

Sakura llegó hasta su casa y lanzó su bolso con fuerza sin importarle a dónde fuera a parar. Se dejó caer sentada sobre la alfombra de su sala y recargó la cabeza en la mesa de centro para comenzar a llorar desesperadamente.

—¡¿Qué hice?! —gritó frustrada e impotente por no haber detenido la inminente desgracia que podría haber provocado.

Se sentía fatal, de no ser por ella aquella dulce mujer abría podido terminar su embarazo como Dios mandaba, pero no, ella lo había arruinado todo; había destruido una familia, había hecho miserable la vida de dos niños inocentes y había perdido todo el respeto que se tenía a sí misma. Se sentía sucia, usada y peor que cuando se enteró de que era la otra, ahora sí había destruido la familia.

—¡Tenía que abrir la boca! —gritó roja de la furia y con abundantes lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Golpeó el suelo con uno de sus puños. De verdad que quería desaparecer, pagar por lo que había hecho y entregarle a su hijo nada más que lo mejor; algo contradictorio, pero era lo que ella quería.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a su madre— ¡Te dije que no tocaras el vaso roto! —extrañada ante tal comentario bajó la mirada a sus manos notando que no eran las suyas sino que eran más pequeñas y estaban llenas de sangre.

Devolvió la mirada a la mujer que la miraba con reproche, pero con profundo amor. Tomó las pequeñas manos de Sakura y limpió la sangre para luego presionar la herida con un pedazo de algodón. La niña se quejó ante el dolor.

—Esto te pasa por metiche —regañó, pero de todas formas besó su frente y acarició su rosada cabellera—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Sakura alzó la mirada confundida, pero cuando lo hizo no se encontró con su amorosa madre, sino que con Tenshi quien la miraba con infinito odio, una mirada que jamás imaginó ver en una mirada tan dulce.

—¿Te gustó jugar con vidrios? Ahí tienes los resultados.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¡Qué mala soy! Sakura no hizo nada, fui yo xD. Bueno, bueno, a que no se lo esperaban tan pronto. Tenshi ya sabe que otra le "lavó la ropa" xD. **_

**_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No creí que tardaría tanto en traerles la conti :'(, es solo que la escuela no ayuda mucho a los que escribimos xD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos._**

**_PD: Para recompensarlos por la demora el próximo capítulo tendrá diez hojas ;). _**

_**Sin más que decir. Besos cibernéticos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss me in the darkness.**

**Autora: Black Song 11.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de MasashiKishimoto, pero los personajes inventados son míos y la historia también lo es.**

**VII**

Seis meses pasaron desde todo el alboroto que se había causado. Sakura había decido mudarse, las cosas del bebé no cabían en la habitación de la mujer por lo que tuvo que buscar una casa un poco más grande. Ella no quería saber el sexo del bebé por lo que se mantuvo comprando la ropa lo más neutro que fuese posible para su hijo, cosa que decepcionó a la gente en las redes sociales por estar ansiosos en saber qué sería el pequeño regalo del cielo.

Naruto se mantuvo todo el tiempo junto a ella, pero finalmente aceptó que Sakura no era para él, ya que, aunque el "padre del año" no se haya presentado para hacerse cargo del retoño, ella siempre tenía la mirada perdida en cualquier lado, como si el haberse separado de ese patán la hubiera dejado muy mal. No quiso saber más detalles sobre cómo habían terminado las cosas.

El día de la mudanza había llegado y ahí estaban Naruto, Ino, Karin y el esposo de ésta para ayudar a trasladar las cosas. El estado de Sakura le impedía realizar cualquier trabajo físico que requiera fuerza por lo que no era de mucha ayuda.

La casa que Sakura había seleccionado era perfecta: dos pisos, tres habitaciones, un gran patio trasero, una linda y enorme cocina y lo que hizo que se ganara el corazón de la Haruno: un jardín repleto de flores de todos los colores. El hogar perfecto.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó Ino.

Sakura se volteó y observó detenidamente a su amiga quien se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la futura habitación del bebé. La radiante sonrisa de Ino demostraba que había hecho una pequeña travesura cosa que le dio mala espina a la futura madre.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Karin se enfadará si te ve holgazaneando —comentó mirando a su amiga con ojo analítico y la rubia agrandó su sonrisa.

—Eso no es problema, Frentona —Sakura alzó una ceja—. Karin está aquí adentro con Naruto y Suigetsu.

Sakura frunció el ceño y por su cabeza se pasaron todas las explicaciones posibles, pero ninguna le pareció coherente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza; no era tiempo de concentrarse en estupideces, la empresa de mudanza no tardaría en llegar y ella aún no ha designado todas las habitaciones.

—¡¿Qué hacen ahí?! Tenemos que darnos prisa —comentó acercándose a paso rápido a la puerta que estaba tras la rubia.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y se encontró con una sorprendente y encantadora escena.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos los presentes cuando la futura madre entró a la habitación.

Sakura recorrió la habitación con la mirada encontrándose con el cuarto completamente decorado para el bebé, las paredes tenían un tono rojo muy suave para que conservara su tonalidad y no pareciera rosa, las cortinas que cubrían el enorme ventanal eran de un bello tono anaranjado y tenían estampados de patitas de gatos rojas, por otro lado la cuna era blanca con detalles negros y un suave velo transparente que caía desde el techo la cubría; en las paredes hay colgados varios cuadros de colores con dibujos infantiles, y para finalizar una enorme alfombra roja cubría el piso de madera y sobre ésta yacía una mecedora de madera de color blanca.

Los ojos de la dueña de casa lagrimearon de emoción y les sonrió a sus amigos en agradecimiento. Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a ella, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y con la otra mano limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Espero que te haya gustado —habló él agrandando su radiante sonrisa—. Ino fue la de la idea y Karin hizo el diseño de todo.

—Tuvimos un serio problema con los colores —habló de pronto la prima del rubio siendo abrazada por su esposo—; como no quisiste saber el sexo del bebé no supimos qué hacer.

—Pero lo que lo complicó más, definitivamente, fue la convicción de Naruto de que será niño —comentó Ino masajeándose la frente con molestia.

—¡Claro que será niño! —rebatió el rubio aun abrazado a la Haruno— ¡Y se llamará Naruto igual que su tío! —sentenció muy emocionado mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

Ino y Karin rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Sakura rió. Luego de un rato la mudanza arribó, trayendo consigo todas las posesiones de la futura madre, quien sonrió gustosa.

Días como aquellos se habían vuelto cada vez más y más preciados para ella, especialmente desde que supo del engaño de Sasuke. Afortunadamente, el hecho de que lo haya borrado de su vida le había traído muchas cosas positivas, su cabeza se había despejado de todos los problemas que aquel hombre mujeriego había acarreado y lo mejor era que él ya no tenía idea de dónde vivía ella.

Pero, al igual que todo, su condición tenía un lado oculto que ella no quería enfrentar: seguía enamorada de ese hombre horrible. Ella no era ninguna tonta, ni tampoco una mujer inexperta en el amor, sabía perfectamente cuando estaba flechada por Cupido. Su embarazo había provocado que sus hormonas se volvieran locas y pidieran a gritos estar con el padre de la criatura… o cualquier otro hombre.

La mudanza había finalizado, sus amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en su lugar. Se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha e irse a dormir, había sido un día largo y agotador, pero, para sorpresa de ella, había tenido en la cabeza la imagen de cierto hombre pelinegro que solía robarle el aliento, y lo más impresionante de todo era que no le molestaba.

Luego de un mes de haberse mudado Sakura se encontraba absorta en su última novela, que, para sorpresa de sus seguidores, era de romance.

Suspiró. Había terminado el noveno capítulo en un solo día y no paraba de pensar en los pequeños pero nada sutiles parecidos con su vida. Ino había reído histéricamente al leer el argumento del libro cuando recién lo estaba empezando a escribir: Se trataba de una mujer llamada Akina, ésta mujer se había enamorado profundamente de su jefe, el cual se llamaba Jiro; el hombre estaba comprometido y además tenía una lujuriosa relación con su empleada.

Masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos y suspiró para luego susurrar el nombre del Uchiha sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¡No puedo ser tan masoquista! —gritó con fuerza y una risa masculina la hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco.

Levantó la mirada posándola en aquel hombre y abrió la boca repetidas veces sin poder creerlo.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó y el hombre ensanchó su sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, Sakura, ¿quién más?

Parpadeó sin creerlo, pero al ver que aquel hombre no desaparecía se talló los ojos confundida y volvió a parpadear repetidas veces. Nada. No había nadie allí. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y casi como reflejo llevó su mano al pecho tratando de calmarse.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —murmuró. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y suspiró.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba ver? ¿A un Sasuke desnudo sobre su cama invitándola con la mirada? Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, eso no pasaría, ella misma lo ahuyentó, ella quiso eliminarlo de su vida.

—¡Putas hormonas! —exclamó apretando los puños.

Caminó a la cocina, su rostro expresaba la profunda frustración que sentía en ese momento. No podía ser que todavía le tuviera ganas al hombre que la engañó y la hizo quedar como la "otra", ¿qué clase de respeto se tenía a sí misma? ¿Cómo podía permitirse fantasear con ese hombre cuando debería estar resentida todavía? Era incomprensible, ni siquiera había recordado lo que pasó hace siete meses, todo el daño que había provocado en esa pobre mujer.

En una pequeña oficina se encontraba un apuesto hombre leyendo unos papeles importantes. El hombre traía puestas unas gafas que lo hacían ver más sofisticado y culto, un traje elegante de saco negro y camisa roja, no traía corbata y los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados.

Una secretaría de cuerpo menudo y algo regordeta entró a la oficina tras tocar la puerta. La mujer lucía algo exaltada y miraba a su jefe con algo de miedo.

—Uchiha-sama —susurró tímidamente desde la puerta. Sasuke levantó la mirada de los papeles y la miró con molestia—. Acaban de solicitar su presencia en la editorial "Words are dreams", señor.

—¿Para qué me quieren? —preguntó con molestia quitándose los anteojos.

—El actual presidente solicitó su jubilación y necesitan de su presencia allí para nombrar a un nuevo presidente —susurró igual de tímida que cuando entró. Sasuke suspiró y golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a su secretaria.

— Muy bien —habló furioso—. Pero diles a esos inútiles que la próxima vez llamen con anticipación.

La mujer asintió y se retiró. Tan pronto cerró la puerta tras de ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a hiperventilar sólo por el miedo que le provocaba el Uchiha. Sasuke había estado así de agresivo y furibundo con sus empleados desde hace aproximadamente unos seis u ocho meses; el motivo era un completo misterio para todos. Antes de la "época del terror", como la llamaron algunos, Sasuke había estado normalmente indiferente con todos, de hecho algunas veces se le podía ver una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

Sasuke movió unos cuantos papeles y encontró su laptop, la guardó y se encaminó a la salida de su oficina para retirarse. Afuera de ésta se encontró con sus dos secretarias las cuales lo miraban con duda.

—Quiero que cuando vuelva, mi oficina esté limpia —ordenó—, y cuidado con manchar o romper alguno de los papeles o las despido a ambas —exclamó frío comenzando a caminar. Las secretarias palidecieron, pero de todas formas asintieron.

—¡Aquí está el noveno capítulo, como prometí! —exclamó Sakura feliz entregándole a su editor, Rock Lee, dicho capítulo.

—Muy bien, Sakura-san —exclamó recibiendo el documento el cual dejó sobre su escritorio—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu embarazo?

—Muy bien, gracias —murmuró contenta acariciando su vientre. Lee la miró con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Sakura asintió, pero él no quedó completamente convencido, pero antes de expresar cualquier duda, Ino apareció de la nada.

—Lee, tengo que robarme a Sakura por un segundo —le comentó al pelinegro el cual asintió olvidando el motivo de su preocupación.

Ino arrastró a Sakura hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave, Sakura la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Ya te volviste completamente loca, Cerda? —preguntó sentándose frente al escritorio de Ino.

Ino negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Sakura, quien alzó ambas cejas extrañada por el comportamiento sospechoso de la rubia.

—¡Tengo noticias de Sasuke! —chilló con el ceño fruncido y Sakura con sólo oír el nombre podía ver problemas en el horizonte.

—¡Creí que sabías que ya no quiero saber nada más de ese hombre! —gritó enojada e indignada, pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba profundamente interesada en saber lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

—¡No, Frentona! No hablo de chismes, hablo de noticias —Sakura alzó sus cejas—. ¡Sasuke Uchiha viene para acá!

Todo tuvo sentido para la Haruno, lo que su amiga le quería informar era que si no se esfumaba de ahí, habría peligro; pero lo que la rubia no sabía era que los sentimientos de Sakura por el padre de su hijo no eran exactamente negativos y que el daño que podría producirse a raíz de un encuentro de esos dos sería más problemático de lo que pensaban.

Sakura se mantuvo enfrente de su amiga mirando la nada como si estuviera confundida y no supiera qué hacer, cosa que, según Ino, no era el caso ya que la futura madre siempre relacionaba el nombre "Sasuke" con "peligro".

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, boba?! —gritó la rubia alarmada por el aletargo de su amiga— ¡Vete de aquí antes de que llegue!

La mujer reaccionó. Como si de un trampolín se tratara saltó desde la silla hacia la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió y asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de que él no estaba por allí. Ino la miró como si fuera una loca, caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado y la arrastró hacia afuera para que pudiera irse, pero como si algo allá arriba la odiara, vino lo que ninguna de las dos quería ver.

—¡Sakura! —se oyó la voz sorprendida de Sasuke Uchiha provenir del pasillo.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta para las dos mujeres que trataban de escapar. Ambas giraron la cabeza en dirección a la voz que habían oído, como si necesitasen comprobar de quién era. Los ojos de Sakura se toparon con el extrañamente sorprendido rostro del padre de su bebé y sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta que se apretaba más y más.

—¡Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! —siguió hablando el hombre totalmente ajeno al estupor de las dos mujeres que querían huir de ahí.

Por su lado, Ino no podía sentirse más culpable, debió dejar que Sakura vigilara el pasillo para encontrar un momento oportuno para escapar. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda su capacidad para ingeniar un plan maestro que las llevara fuera de ese edificio, pero fue inútil, todos los planes indicaban dejar tirada a Sakura y pedir las respectivas disculpas después, pero ella no haría tal cosa.

—Creí haberte dicho que te quería fuera de mi vida —habló Sakura.

La voz temblorosa fue lo que le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado, simplemente debió ignorarlo y caminar para salir pronto de ahí.

Sintió la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre ella y trató de aparentar molestia, cuando encontró su expresión más amenazante alzó la vista para desafiarlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al distinguir el rostro conmovido del pelinegro.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó mentalmente— ¿Está mirando mi vientre?

Siguió con la mirada a donde apuntaban los ojos del hombre hasta encontrarse con su abultado vientre de siete meses. ¡Claro! Él no la había visto desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

Ino observó como el moreno se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga y se posicionó frente a ella estirando uno de sus brazos en señal de que se detuviera, eso hizo él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestionó claramente enojada— ¡Ella ya te dejó en claro que quería que te fueras!

Las crudas palabras de la rubia lo hicieron poner los pies en la tierra y recordar aquel terrible momento en que Sakura lo sacó de su vida.

—Qué me lo diga ella —exclamó fingiendo que no le importó lo dicho anteriormente—. ¡Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras, Yamanaka! —gruñó verdaderamente furioso.

Ahora fue Ino quien recibió la estaca. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, ella no podía entrometerse en eso, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo para ver a Sakura ya que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga en una situación así de amarga, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como ese maldito se reía de su amiga y del bebé. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

—Díselo, Sakura —exclamó dando media vuelta para quedar de espaldas al Uchiha. Sakura la miró confundida—. ¡Dile de nuevo que se largue! ¡Dile que te deje sola y yo velaré porque lo cumpla!

Sakura dudó. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba profundamente a ese hombre por lo que le había hecho y tener el descaro de no disculparse, lo odiaba más que a nadie. Pero nadie mejor que ella sabía lo solitario que era crecer sin un padre. Dudó también al ver en los ojos de aquel hombre y encontrarse con verdadero cariño, ojos como esos no los había visto ni cuando lo vio con su esposa. ¿Por qué?

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino desesperada por no tener respuesta.

La escritora parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a ese hombre, pero finalmente agachó la cabeza y se metió nuevamente a la oficina de Ino.

Ino y Sasuke quedaron perplejos. Ambos creían que ella lo mandaría al diablo nuevamente. El hombre ocultó su mirada de sorpresa y siguió caminado. Ino lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por las escaleras que había al final del pasillo, suspiró cansada.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —reclamó entrando a su oficina— ¡Creí que sabías perfectamente los insultos que usarías si lo volvías a ver! —Sakura suspiro e Ino se masajeó las sienes mientras caminaba hacia la silla de su escritorio.

—¡Lo sé! —refutó levantando la mirada al techo. Ino movió la mano en un ademán para que siguiera hablando— Es sólo que —hizo una pausa para pensar en qué decir—… al ver su en su mirada un ápice de emoción pensé que…

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó la mujer rubia claramente molesta— ¡Nada de lo que hayas visto en él debería hacerte cambiar de parecer! ¡Ni aunque llegase un día y te propusiera tener doce hijos! —gritó soltando toda su ira en aquel último comentario retórico.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó cerrando los ojos algo asustada por lo que había pensado. Ino suspiró y se disculpó.

—Sabes que lo único que puede hacer que lo perdones es que te pida perdón y te explique que ya habló con su esposa y están felizmente divorciados —Sakura la miró con reproche e Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Nada haría que volviera con Sasuke —dijo con tono depresivo—. Mucho menos si se divorcia, no quiero ser motivo de la disolución de una familia.

Ino se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó maternalmente. Estaba orgullosa, su amiga sabía lo que tenía que hacer y también sabía que había cosas que no se podían perdonar y faltarle el respeto de esa forma era una de ellas.

Sakura se marchó de la empresa, había oído que el motivo de la presencia de Sasuke era por una importante reunión así que se retiró rápidamente para no volver a cruzarse con él. Llegó a su casa con un enorme agotamiento, por lo que fue a dormir había sido un día largo y ajetreado.

El aroma a tabaco llenó sus fosas nasales, ella sintió rechazo al sentirlo, pero ese fue el primer indicador de que algo pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en un bello y elegante salón, un lugar fino que parecía ser un palacio antiguo. La música llenó el ambiente convirtiéndolo en uno más cómodo y relajante.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —se volvió sobre sí misma para admirar a un guapo joven de unos veintisiete años estirando su mano hacia ella ofreciéndosela cordialmente.

El hombre vestía un traje bastante antiguo y hablaba de forma antigua también, pero devolvió la mirada al rostro del joven encontrándose con una máscara negra cubriendo la mitad del, posiblemente, apuesto rostro del hombre, pero algo horrorizada distinguió el peinado reconociendo el mismo del de Sasuke Uchiha.

No supo porqué, pero aceptó la invitación del presunto Uchiha estirando su mano para que él la tomara. Al sentir el roce de ambas manos se percató de que todo era un sueño ya que no sentía la tibieza de la piel de su acompañante. Sonrió convencida, como todo el asunto no era más que un tonto sueño se rindió a sus más bajos instintos y pegó su cuerpo al del joven notando como éste se tensaba.

—¿Me dirías tu nombre? —preguntó dedicándole una gran sonrisa y él le respondió de la misma forma.

—Si lo hiciera no tendría sentido llevar máscara —contestó fugazmente provocando una disimulada risita por parte de su compañera.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la sala en donde se encontraban varias parejas bailando. Ella disfrutaba del vaivén del baile y la música se volvió lenta y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarse a él. Rió mentalmente al pensar en la forma en que ella le había coqueteado a Sasuke en la vida real para que él quedara prendado a ella, él era el que insistía y ella la que se hacía la difícil, en este sueño todo era al revés.

Al finalizar la tercera canción ambos se alejaron de las demás parejas y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, ella oír los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón. Le sonrió al hombre sintiéndose totalmente hipnotizada. Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella y ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que los sentimientos los consumieran.

No podía entenderlo. Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que él la había usado para engañar a su esposa, sabía que él la había dejado embarazada sin tener ningún sentimiento por ella; pero aún así no podía entender porqué se sentía tan bien besarlo, aunque sea en un sueño, no le cabía en la cabeza el motivo de porqué ella era tan débil. ¡Porqué quería besarlo en la vida real!

De repente, todo el escenario había desaparecido y Sasuke se había ido con él. Busco con la mirada algo que le indicara que aún seguía en ese maravilloso sueño, pero no pasaba nada, estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura.

—Sakura —escuchó de pronto—. Siempre recuerda que tienes que conseguirte un buen hombre y dime ¿cuáles son los buenos hombres? —preguntó la misma voz. Tenía un tono dulce y amoroso que a Sakura se le hizo muy familiar.

—¡Los que aman a una sola mujer por sobre todo! —exclamó contenta una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y Sakura la identificó: era ella misma a los seis años, la última vez que habló con su madre.

—Muy bien. Y prométeme que cuando tengas hijos estarás casada con un hombre que te ame mucho —pidió la mujer con algo de nostalgia en su voz, pero el rostro no expresó nada de eso.

Sakura observó la escena desde lejos. Recordaba ese momento, fue el mejor consejo que su madre le había dado en toda su vida, y también el último.

La madre de Sakura pereció a causa de un agresivo cáncer de útero cuando su hija tenía seis años, la dejó con su tío quien fue su figura paterna desde que nació. En ese momento la madre de Sakura le había conversado sobre los hombres y a la futura madre le dio la impresión de que su progenitora no podía irse sin asegurarse de que su hija no seguiría sus pasos.

La mujer abrazó a su hija para luego darle un largo y dulce beso en la frente. Sakura comenzó a llorar y el sueño finalmente terminó dejándola totalmente destrozada.

Despertó agitada y algo mareada por haber hiperventilado desde que comenzó el sueño. Estaba frustrada, sentía que su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo, algo importante, pero no sabía decir exactamente qué era.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dobló un poco mirando su regazo cubierto con las sábanas de su cama. Se recostó nuevamente y acarició su vientre como si tratase de calmarse a sí misma, cuando lo hizo sintió las tiernas y enérgicas pataditas que daba su hijo y sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que algo trata de decirme que es hora de seguir adelante.

Volteó a ver su reloj y al ver que no era tan tarde estiró su brazo derecho en búsqueda de su celular, cuando lo alcanzó llamó a su amiga Karin quien respondió inmediatamente la llamada.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —preguntó ella insinuando problemas de parto, pero Sakura negó eso y fue directo al grano.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías que conociera a alguien con quien salir? —Karin comenzó a chillar instantáneamente al sospechar a qué se refería.

—¡Reconsideraste la propuesta de que te presente a algún amigo! —aseguró emocionada y Sakura suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente y Karin calló sus chillidos—. Así que ponte algo lindo que no me opaque porque saldremos mañana.

La pelirroja aceptó y acordaron que ella iría a recoger a Sakura a su casa cuando su turno en el hospital terminara, por suerte al día siguiente sólo estaría medio día.

Al día siguiente Karin llamó a Sakura comunicándole que había contactado a un amigo de Suigetsu y que se lo presentaría ese día para que ella viera si era su tipo. A Sakura secretamente le preocupaba que su vientre de embarazada le impidiera conocer a alguien que la apreciara y la quisiera, ya que comenzaba a sentir la inseguridad de que podría verse poco atractiva para un hombre. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y recordó las palabras que le había dicho Ino cuando Karin le propuso a Sakura conocer hombres por primera vez.

—¡Si yo fuera tú estaría más confiada de salir con un hombre estando embarazada de otro! —dijo la rubia ganándose las miradas confundidas de sus amigas— Porque eso significaría que me quiere tanto que puede aceptar algo tan grande como eso.

Sakura alzó una ceja escéptica, Ino bufó molesta y Karin negó con la cabeza al ver que la rubia no sabía expresarse bien.

—Ponte en el caso de que encuentras a este —hizo una pausa para pensar en la siguiente palabra—… "adonis" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos— y te enamoras de él, pero él no de ti porque estás embarazada, si no lo estuvieras probablemente te pediría matrimonio, pero como lo estás él no lo hace, el tipo es un patán.

—Pero en cambio —prosiguió Karin—, si logras conocer a alguien que te acepte a ti y a tu hijo, él sería un gran hombre, pero tú sigues enamorada del patán que no quiere a tu hijo, ¿qué harías?

—Obviamente le daría una oportunidad al que no me rechace —contestó sin pensarlo y sus dos amigas sonrieron.

—Esas son las dos posibilidades que tienes para que sigas tu vida con algún hombre.

Sakura sonrió volviendo a la realidad. Caminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida para luego dirigirse a su armario. Se vistió con un vestido holgado de color negro de mangas cortas y bordados de hilos blancos con forma de pequeños pétalos en la zona del pecho y en el borde de la falda, un collar de oro blanco que tenía un dije en forma de mariposa, y finalmente unas sandalias blancas de tacón cuadrado.

Salió de su casa con una sonrisa fundida en su rostro, ahí afuera se encontraba el auto de Karin quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja recibió a su amiga con un gran abrazo.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amiga! —exclamó emocionada.

Sin querer Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el asiento trasero del auto y se encontró con varias bolsas de plástico con un gran logo de supermercado.

—¿Comeremos en tu casa? —preguntó separándose de la pelirroja, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No —contestó ensanchando la sonrisa—, tú saldrás a comer con el amigo de Suigetsu, yo iré al mirador con mi marido. Tendremos una cita.

Sakura y Karin partieron lo más rápido que las leyes del tránsito permitían. La futura madre apretó los puños sumamente nerviosa, Karin notó esto y estiró una de sus manos para estrechar la de su amiga.

—Tranquila —le habló para tratar de calmarla. Sakura cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

—Está bien— habló exhalando.

Pudo sentir como el nerviosismo aumentaba terriblemente. Vio como se acercaban más y más al café en el que la pelirroja le dijo que habían quedado. Cuando llegaron ambas distinguieron a Suiguetsu parado fuera del café saludándolas con una mano alzada.

Karin estacionó el auto para que luego ambas se bajaran. Suigetsu y Karin guiaron a Sakura hacia el interior del café. El corazón de la futura madre se aceleró increíblemente; ahí estaba el hombre con quien su amiga le había arreglado la cita. El esposo de Karin señaló la mesa en la que estaba él.

Sakura observó la cabellera negra del hombre en la mesa en la que Suigetsu le había señalado. Saludo al hombre y se sentó frente a él, sus amigos se retiraron. Solo quedaban ellos dos, ella con un nudo en la garganta y él con una expresión sorprendida.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¡Uy! No se imaginan cuánto me costó escribir esto. Ustedes quizás dirán: "¡Nah, son sólo 11 páginas, hay autores que han escrito 26 en un capítulo!", bueno yo les digo que no es tan fácil, la escuela me bombardea con exámenes y aparte de eso he tenido problemas médicos que me han alejado del pc. **

**Bueno, excusas de lado. ¿Qué les pareció? Quizás dirán: "¡Es un SasuSaku de romance! ¿Cómo puedes buscarle otra pareja a Sakura?" Well, la vida sigue, gente, no podía hacer que ella se estancara. Pero bueno, solo recuerden: todo pasa por algo ;).**

**Volviendo a lo de la actualización. No estaba planeado actualizar hoy xD, pero una personita me deja reviews que disfruto tanto de leer que dije: "¡No puedo dejar a mis lectores sin conti!" Y aquí estamos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque mi inspiración me abandonó nuevamente y no he podido escribir D:, así que espero hayan disfrutado estas once hojas porque tardarán un bueeeeeeeeeeen tiempo en volverme a ver :C, a menos que ocurra un milagro, claro.**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

**Besos cibernéticos ;). **


End file.
